¿Será cosa del destino?
by AutumnWriters
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha ingresa a la preparatoria Konoha por culpa de su mejor amigo. En éste lugar, ciertas circunstancias constantemente presentes en su camino lo acercaran a quien menos imagina, como si fuera cosa del destino. ¿Será que se deje llevar por lo que éste le depare? ¿Será posible que hasta el chico que más lo evita, sea víctima de sus propios sentimientos? SasuHina, leve OoC.
1. El Inicio

**Capítulo 1.**

**-El inicio-**

**Fanfic re-subido y editado completamente en redacción. Propiedad del usuario****_ D.D Lunarsea_****, perteneciente al grupo "AutumnWriters". Agradecimientos a ****_Nani_**** por su aporte de ideas.**

El anime y manga "Naruto" no nos pertenece, es obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

-"entrecomillado": Onomatopeyas, títulos, suposiciones.

-_cursiva_: pensamientos, diálogos descritos por el autor.

-Asteriscos*: palabras con aclaraciones al final del texto.

_¿Qué es eso?_

Sonoros ruidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, demasiado lejos como para prestarles atención.

Así que todo volvía a esa inmensa tranquilidad, todo se volvía negro de nuevo…

…de repente se volvieron un poco más claros, de algún modo, suenan conocidos.

Abruptamente, había sido sacado de esa paz envolvente.

_¿Perros?_

_Sí, eso parece ser… ¿Por qué?_

Después lo averiguaría, después sería el momento…

…De nuevo, ruido. Ésta vez era claro e intermitente. El fruncimiento del ceño no se hizo esperar.

Aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad se difuminaba lentamente. El subconsciente ahora estaba enfocado en aquel sonido.

Eran golpes. Iban de 3 en 3, y así seguían, cada vez más fuertes…

_¿Qué demonios es eso?_ _Es molesto_.

Era el límite, necesitaba detenerlo.

Y de repente, abrí mis ojos.

-Qué… qué es eso- Murmuró una voz grave y ronca, las palabras salían entrecortadas, entintadas con un toque de molestia. El enunciador de las mismas se revolvía entre sus sábanas blancas, para después cubrirse el rostro con las mismas.

El sonido de su reciente sueño seguía molestándolo. La procedencia de aquella tríada de golpes ahora parecía obvia.

Con resignación, decidió despedirse de cualquier posibilidad de regresar a aquella cálida calma, descubrió bruscamente su rostro y con esta acción, el ruido incrementó su volumen, y el número de veces pasó de ser de 3 en 3 a sonar sin cesar.

Con el fin de detenerlo, volteó a la dirección de dónde provenía.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¡Creí que nunca lo harías!- y así fue que el anterior sonido fue rápidamente intercambiado con algo mucho más molesto.

Ahí estaba Naruto, su mejor amigo, uniformado y trepado como un chimpancé afuera de la ventana de su habitación, saludándolo con una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

El pelinegro se destapó completamente dejando ver su torso desnudo, se incorporó de la cama, y se dirigió con la mirada clavada en el suelo hacia la ventana.

-¡Ábreme Sasuke! Me costó demasiado subir aquí con todo y mochila- dijo el rubio con voz quejumbrosa, golpeando insistentemente de 3 en 3 la ventana, de nuevo.- Ya sé que faltan algunas horas para entrar, pero no pude dormir porque estaba muy emocionado- Explicaba éste con una gran sonrisa, mientras Sasuke abría lentamente la ventana.

-Por cierto, sé que a tu padre le gusta la seguridad y todo eso, pero no hace falta tanto perro y sobre todo si son tan agresivos y… -Naruto fue interrumpido por una macabra sonrisa y ojos amenazantes de parte del pelinegro.

–Hey Sasuke, tranquilo camarada, tú sabes que no fue mi intención despertarte ni nada de eso, si sabes ¿no?- Explicó Naruto entre risas nerviosas escuchando como su amigo tronaba sus nudillos.

-Naruto-

-¿Sí?-

Seguido de eso se apreció a un cuerpo volando por los aires; después algunos gruñidos, ladridos y demás sonidos provenientes del repertorio de un perro, acompañado de los gritos de cierto rubio que había sido despedido de un golpe desde el segundo piso hasta el jardín.

-Idiota- murmuró Sasuke al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana.

Salió de su habitación con pesadez y abrió la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, exactamente enfrente de su puerta. Entró al cuarto de baño, tomó su cepillo dental, el dentífrico y empezó a cepillarse mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

Se fijó en el reloj digital que estaba en su mesita de noche, para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

Abrió la ventana y escupió el dentífrico de su boca, esperando que le cayera al rubio en el ojo o algo así. Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con el antebrazo.

-10 de agosto, inicio de clases- Exclamó molesto Sasuke en un suspiro, recordando como su mejor amigo le había pedido, o no, más bien rogado todos y absolutamente todos los días de las vacaciones de verano que estudiaran en la misma preparatoria para no perder contacto.

El chico se dirigió al armario y sacó su uniforme escolar, lo arrojó sutilmente a la cama y tomó la camisa blanca de manga larga.

-Si tan solo no me hubiera hartado, si tan solo el cielo me hubiera brindado más tolerancia- se regañó el chico mientras abotonaba rápidamente su camisa y se ponía sobre de ésta un saco azul con un escudo en color dorado a la altura del corazón- Si fuera una persona menos apegada a la tranquilidad, no hubiera terminado en la misma preparatoria que esa máquina traga ramen con patas- finalizó molesto, terminando de subir sus pantalones grises de corte recto.

Después de colocarse un cinturón gris de tela, ponerse sus calcetines y la corbata a rayas azules y grises un poco suelta y fuera del saco, se acomodó el cabello, tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación.

Bajó las largas escaleras de la casa Uchiha hasta encontrarse con el comedor, en el cual estaban sentados su padre y su madre, mientras su hermano, Itachi, con unos guantes y un mandil rosado lleno de holanes perteneciente a su madre, les servía el desayuno.

-Sasuke-chan, ¿no te quedas a desayunar?- pregunto Itachi amablemente con el sartén en la mano.

-No Itachi, y abstente de decirme Sasuke-chan- respondió Sasuke con obvia molestia por el honorífico.

-Como tú quieras, Sasu-chan- dijo Itachi burlonamente, con falsa inocencia, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué no te quedas hijo?- preguntó su padre Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de Konoha, mientras leía detenidamente el periódico.

-Por el sabor del dentífrico. Me acabo de…

-Fugaku, ¿acaso no es obvio? Nuestro bebé hermoso está creciendo, no quiere desayunar porque ya es todo un estudiante de preparatoria que de seguro prefiere comprar el desayuno para poder integrarse en la cafetería con sus compañeros, pronto nos dejará y se irá, dentro de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habrá ido con alguna bruja que me lo quitará de las manos por alguna boda arreglada por un embarazo temprano y…

-Mamá- interrumpió Sasuke el drama con lágrimas incluídas de su madre, Mikoto Uchiha- me acabo de cepillar los dientes, como anteriormente quise decirle a papá- aclaró.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes mi amor! ¡Diviértete!, pero toma aunque sea ésta rebanada de pan- Dijo ésta entusiasmada, antes de lanzarle un pan tostado y darle unas pequeñas palmaditas de aprobación en la espalda. Itachi, él y su padre simplemente se miraron asustados entre ellos por los repentinos cambios de humor de la señora Uchiha.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa, en donde una de las amas de llaves lo despidió con amigables deseos de buena suerte.

Al salir se encontró a Naruto recargado en la jardinera, con unos cuantos moretones y mordidas, el cabello desenfadado, el uniforme mal arreglado y el ojo rojo e hinchado con las pestañas pegoteadas con un poco de pasta dental. Sasuke sonrío victorioso por su buena puntería.

-¡Desgraciado, hijo de la gran…

-Cállate y come- le dijo Sasuke lanzándole a la cara la rebanada de pan tostado- conociéndote no habrás comido nada en casa- Dijo el pelinegro disponiéndose a avanzar, seguido por un sonido proveniente del estómago del rubio, el cual sonrió apenado.

-Fien Fafsuke, enftonfes, ¿¡Festás lisfto!?- Exclamó entusiasmado el rubio con la boca llena, dejando salir proyectadas algunas migajas de pan.

-No-

-Pero-

-No- dijo cortante Sasuke, mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguía caminando rumbo al colegio.

-Pero será super mágico, ultra fantástico- canturreo Naruto, mientras limpiaba las migajas de pan sobrantes que habían caído en su pecho y dentro de su camisa, deshaciéndose de la picazón que éstas le proporcionaban.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende que hayas sacado tu frase de Bob Esponja- Dijo Sasuke, el cual había dejado atrás al rubio mientras éste se limpiaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- gritó Naruto para después correr un corto tramo hasta alcanzar a su amigo ojinegro.

Después de un no muy largo pero tedioso recorrido con las constantes estupideces, gestos y movimientos de Naruto, él y Sasuke llegaron al imponente y aparatoso colegio. No se podía esperar menos de la mejor escuela de Konoha, donde solo los niños ricos con gran fortuna heredada, los hijos de grandes empresarios como lo eran Naruto y Sasuke y los estudiosos becados podían entrar.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!- exclamó Naruto- Es tan…

-Ridícula- completó Sasuke.

-Iba a decir genial, pero si, también es algo exagerada-dijo el Uzumaki despreocupado, dándole la razón al Uchiha

Los dos chicos entraron al colegio, observando el gran jardín lleno de flores, árboles, bancas, caminos de piedra y una gran y hermosa fuente en el centro del lugar con algunas monedas reposando en el fondo de la misma. Ya que habían llegado muy temprano, solo había unas cuantas personas deambulando por el lugar, así que aprovecharon para ir a la pizarra en donde señalaban la asignación de los estudiantes a las aulas, más no encontraron su nombre por ningún lado.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Pero estoy seguro de que estamos inscritos, ¡Yo mismo nos inscribí!- Dijo confundido Naruto, jalando su cabello rubio con desesperación.

-Naruto, te odio- dijo Sasuke molesto, diseñando un plan de asesinato en su mente que fuera de lo más sutil para que pareciera un accidente. De repente, una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Sasuke Uchiha, cierto?- Preguntó una dulce voz con amabilidad. El aludido volteó encontrándose con una chica de ojos jade y un cabello color rosa chicle.

-Sí, ¿Por?- respondió cortante.

-Es que, bueno, pues te vi algo confundido y ehm, tú nombre está en aquella hoja- Dijo la chica sonrojada y señalando una hoja en la esquina de la pizarra.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia la pizarra, sin siquiera agradecer y dejando a una desconcertada chica gracias a su inexistente amabilidad.

-¡Gracias por aclararnos la duda, nos salvaste! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Y tú?- dijo emocionado Naruto extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la señorita como saludo, con esperanza de que tal vez podría hacerse amigo de la hermosa ojijade.

-Qué te importa- dijo la pelirosa dándose media vuelta, dejando a Naruto con la mano tendida y una expresión triste, pues como siempre, pareciera que al lado de Sasuke el fuera invisible.

-¡Oye, Naruto!- gritó el ojinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí ya voy- dijo Naruto con pesar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo, encontrándose con lo que sería el pequeño papel que contenía sus nombres.

-¿Reunión de alumnos de nuevo ingreso?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio.

-Aquí dice que reúnen a los nuevos para orientarlos y darles información sobre el colegio- leyó el pelinegro en voz alta -al parecer no fue tan mala idea que me despertaras 2 horas antes, ya que éste evento es en 10 minutos, ¿Qué no te dijeron nada de esto a la hora de inscribirnos?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que me dieron un folleto o algo así, mis padres salieron de viaje y me dieron algo de dinero, pero lo gaste todo en figuras coleccionables de One Piece-Dijo orgulloso Naruto con los brazos recargados en la nuca.

-Y bien cabeza de chorlito, ¿qué tienen que ver tus muñecas de One Piece en esto?- dijo Sasuke molesto, ya que las cosas que decía su atolondrado amigo no tenían una pizca de relación entre sí.

-Que como me gasté todo en FIGURAS COLECCIONABLES de One Piece- enfatizó el rubio- No hice la compra de la semana, por lo tanto me tuve que alimentar del ramen instantáneo que había dejado mamá en la alacena por si había un desastre natural y por consecuencia de esto, me enfermé de una terrible diarrea y como no había suficiente papel higiénico, tuve que usar el folleto y algunos otros formatos como último recurso para limpiarme el…-

-No quiero oír más nada, cerdo asqueroso- interrumpió Sasuke- Al parecer no me equivocaba, efectivamente tienes el coeficiente intelectual de una silla. Marchémonos ya, que faltan 5 minutos-Ordenó el Uchiha, para después dirigirse a donde sería la reunión.

-Cascarrabias- murmuró Naruto mientras caminaba de mala gana.

Llegaron al lugar, un amplio auditorio con estructura semicircular y múltiples hileras de butacas fijas divididas en tres secciones, de las cuales solo eran ocupadas las de la primera y segunda fila de la sección de en medio, antes del proscenio*. En el escenario, de madera de nogal de característico color negro, se encontraba colocado un podio o plataforma para orador con un micrófono. La iluminación tenue del auditorio contrastaba con las intensas luces del escenario dirigidas al podio. Las butacas estaban reservadas con los nombres de los estudiantes, siendo las de Naruto y Sasuke las únicas butacas asignadas que se encontraban vacías. En total había 26 personas en un espacio de capacidad para al menos, 1000 personas. Los estudiantes que se hallaban en el auditorio tenían conductas y aspectos diferentes entre ellos, por ejemplo, un chico de complexión rellenita con un peinado muy raro, no desistía de comer frituras todo el rato, remplazando el silencio con el molesto ruido que la bolsa de éstos bocadillos hacía a la hora de que el introducía su mano para sacarlos. Otra chica peinada de dos chonguitos* se encontraba hablando con otra rubia de coleta alta, la cual tenía unos llamativos ojos azules, aunque no tan llamativos como el escote pronunciado que se asomaba gracias a algunos botones desabrochados. Luego también estaba éste chico pelirrojo con mirada sombría, ¿será porque se le corrió el delineador que lleva puesto? ¿Es delineador, no? ¿O serán ojeras? Quién sabe.

Al rubio le tocó sentarse junto a un sujeto de pelo largo recogido en una cola alta, el cual se encontraba durmiendo. Sasuke se tuvo que sentar en el otro extremo de la fila, junto a una mujer pelirroja con gafas que no dejaba de observarlo y pegarse como pudiera. Al cabo de unos minutos, que parecieron de eterna espera, llegaron dos personas al auditorio. El primero de ellos era un sujeto muy extraño de amplia sonrisa, que llevaba el cabello negro y perfectamente lacio con un corte tipo hongo, acompañado de unas cejas muy pobladas. Aunque lo más llamativo de éste ejemplar no eran las anteriores características, si no el esmoquin satinado color verde brillante, con moño y camisa naranja, a juego. El hombre caminó hasta el pie del escenario y subió las escaleras, parándose al lado del podio con las manos detrás de la espalda. Detrás de él, caminando de forma decidida y haciendo resonar los tacones de aguja de sus zapatillas _Louboutin*_ color blanco sobre el pulcro suelo, se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio claro a los hombros, perfectamente peinado con algunas ondas sueltas. Sus ojos miel contrastaban con el traje sastre color lavanda que llevaba, la falda entubada hacía resaltar sus caderas y algunos botones desabrochados de la blusa blanca debajo del saco desabotonado, dejaban ver un poco de escote. La mujer al igual que su compañero, subió las escaleras al escenario y se posicionó enfrente del podio, dejando reposar unos papeles que antes llevaba cargando debajo de su brazo sobre éste. Acto seguido, aclaró su garganta, removió un mechón de cabello de su frente dejando al descubierto una marca violeta en forma de rombo, recargó los brazos sobre el podio y sonrió amablemente antes de disponerse a hablar.

**_Continuará..._**

**Aclaraciones de palabras con *:  
>-chonguitos (palabra usada en México): Plural de "chongo" en diminutivo. Peinado o recogido que consiste en enrollar el cabello en una bolita. En éste caso una bolita en cada lado de la cabeza, como Pucca. Lo suelen usar las bailarinas de ballet. Sinónimos: moños, cebollas.<strong>

**-Louboutin: Marca de calzado femenino, del diseñador francés ****Christian Louboutin. Se caracterizan por tener suelas rojas y ser muy costosos D: lol**

**Y ¡bueno! Aquí está el primer capítulo de éste fanfic, que sin duda fue muy divertido de volver a leer y editar. Trajo tantas memorias de cuando fue escrito, hace casi 2 años :')**

**En sí lo único que cambió por completo fue la redacción, pues quise dejarle su esencia c: ¡Espero que a los que les haya dado curiosidad de entrar y leerlo, les guste mucho! si es así, pueden dejar su review y juró que harán a la autora muy feliz c':**

**Espero estar actualizando pronto, le agradezco mucho a mi colega de ésta cuenta ****_Nani_**** por haberme acompañado a la hora de las primeras ideas para éste fanfic, que en sus tiempos fue un disfrute grandísimo de hacer. (Y ahora de editar) **

**¡Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo en el pasado! Y espero que si lo vuelven a leer, les siga gustando 3**

**¿Dudas, preguntas, comentarios? Dejen un review y lo leeré. 3**

**Disculpen los errores que pueda contener este humilde fanfic x3**

**Muy buen día a todos 3**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

_**-D.D. Lunarsea- **_


	2. Extrañas presentaciones

**Capítulo 2.**

-**Extrañas presentaciones**-

**Fanfic re-subido y editado completamente en redacción. Propiedad del usuario****_ D.D Lunarsea_****, perteneciente al grupo "AutumnWriters". Agradecimientos a ****_Nani_**** por su aporte de ideas para la estructuración de la historia.**

El anime y manga "Naruto" no nos pertenece, es obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

-"entrecomillado": Onomatopeyas, títulos, suposiciones.

-_cursiva_: pensamientos, diálogos descritos por el autor.

-Asteriscos*: palabras con aclaraciones al final del texto.

Anteriormente...

_Acto seguido, aclaró su garganta, removió un mechón de cabello de su frente dejando al descubierto una marca violeta en forma de rombo, recargó los brazos sobre el podio y sonrió amablemente antes de disponerse a hablar._

-Qué pareja tan dispareja…- murmuró Naruto.

-¡NARA!-gritó la mujer por el micrófono golpeando el podio con su puño, intercambiando la amable sonrisa de antes por un gesto psicópata-¡DESPIERTA IMBÉCIL!-ordenó, dejando a todos los demás estudiantes sorprendidos, asustados y un poco aturdidos. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a posicionarse de manera correcta en su butaca, a acomodarse el uniforme y a adoptar un gesto de atención hacia al frente, pero sin mirar directamente a los ojos a aquella mujer de semblante peligroso.

-Que problemático- Dijo con pereza el chico que se encontraba sentado junto a Naruto, mientras se incorporaba lentamente para después estirarse y recargar su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-¡Bien! ¡Qué alegría! Ya que todas estas almas jóvenes están aquí, ¡déjenme darles la bienvenida! -Exclamo con energía el sujeto de cejas pobladas – Mi nombre es Maito Gai, mi edad no importa pues como ustedes, ¡aún estoy en la flor de mi juventud!, me gusta el deporte, motivar a los jóvenes y obviamente, estar en su onda. Soy su profesor de educación física y orientador vocacional, ¡el mismo que hará que disfruten con pasión ésta etapa juvenil en la que se encuentran! – Exclamó con gozo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, tirando una lágrima traicionera. Después de quitarla rápidamente con su pulgar, siguió. -Y esta mujer a mi lado es…-

-Tsunade Senju, directora general en todos los niveles del Colegio Konoha. También encargada del área de enseñanza media, ósea, preparatoria.- dijo con un semblante serio la rubia, examinando el auditorio de un extremo a otro.-Si buscan apoyo de cualquier índole, háganmelo saber; como directora también es mi deber orientarlos. Si no me encuentro, pueden acudir al maestro Gai.- inmediatamente el pensamiento colectivo de nunca tener la necesidad de recurrir al hombre del corte de hongo se hizo presente en el ambiente.-Así como pueden encontrar en mí un apoyo, también pueden cavar su propia tumba si se lo buscan. Les conviene actuar conforme al reglamento y acatar las reglas, si no...- miró por un momento a los espectadores y después estrelló su puño sobre el podio.- Fritos como mojarras.- dicho esto sonrío satisfecha y soltó un suspiró.

-Y bien, ya que ahora nos conocen, y nosotros ya los conocemos pues leímos sus fichas de inscripción- Dijo Tsunade con un tono más informal- Es…-

- ¡ES HORA DE UNA DINÁMICA!- gritó el maestro Gai, empujando levemente a Tsunade al lado del podio y poniéndose él en su lugar. Probablemente fue la llama de la juventud que poseía Maito Gai lo que hizo que no notara el asesinato visual proporcionado por la directora Senju.

-¡Bien jóvenes!, para poder realizar ésta dinámica, primero necesitamos seguir unos sencillos pasos. Paso número uno, ¡pónganse de pie!-exclamó alegremente Gai levantando sus brazos al aire a la par de que los estudiantes seguían sus órdenes. Tsunade aprovechó su emoción para sacarlo de enfrente del podio y ponerlo a un lado. Acto seguido tomó el control del micrófono-Muy bien, siguiente paso, los de la segunda hilera de butacas, salgan en fila y suban al escenario.- y así lo hicieron todos, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones, con un poco de miedo.- Primera hilera de butacas, suban en fila también, sin desordenarse y fórmense delante de sus compañeros de la segunda hilera.- Los de la primera fila acataron las instrucciones y se formaron frente a los de la segunda fila, dándoles la espalda. La directora dio la instrucción de que la primera fila volteara a modo de que las dos filas quedaran viéndose frente a frente y después, formaran un círculo sin que nadie se cambiase de lugar.

La tensión se podía sentir densa en el aire, al igual que los signos de nerviosismo se hacían presentes. Pies golpeando intermitentemente el suelo, manos sudorosas, movimientos de un lado al otro, ganas de ir al baño, rezos para no ser el primero en pasar, aceleración de los latidos. Todo ese pesar que se siente cuando no sabes que pasará, y el sentimiento de que si te equivocas algo va a salir mal. Por lo menos, pensar que todos estaban en tu misma situación podía traer un poco de calma.

-¡Y bien jóvenes! ¡Ésta fantástica dinámica consiste en esto! Elegiremos un alumno al azar y éste se presentará con el compañero que quiera para marcar el inicio de la actividad. Después, el que haya sido el elegido se presentará con el compañero que esté a su derecha y así sucesivamente, ¿quedó entendida la actividad?- exclamó con emoción, recibiendo un "sí" al unísono.- ¡Muy bien! Entonces…

-¿Presentación de qué tipo gay-sensei?- Preguntó Naruto haciendo que todos se dieran un facepalm* mental.

-Gai- dijo el maestro con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba el moño naranja de su esmoquin.

-¿Gai?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo. Todos se dieron una doble facepalm de nuevo.

-¡Es Gai! ¡Maito Gai! No Gay, Gai, ¡GAI!- aclaró desesperado el maestro ceja poblada, haciendo gestos y movimientos exagerados con los brazos.

Tsunade lo jaló hacia atrás, sacándolo del círculo y ocupando su lugar con el fin de que se calmara un poco. Miró fastidiada a Naruto.

-Muy bien Uzumaki, escucha bien pues será la última vez que se te explique.- dijo molesta Tsunade, el aludido tragó saliva con nerviosismo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la temible directora.- Hagamos de cuenta que me tocara a mí, entonces elijo a quien yo quiera para presentarme con él, supongamos que te elijo a ti.- explicó lentamente, como si se tratará de una explicación a un bebé.-Entonces te digo, Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, tengo 50 años, me gusta beber Sake y apostar. Ahora vas y te presentas con la persona que tengas a tu derecha. ¿Entiendes?- Tanto Naruto como sus demás compañeros quedaron sorprendidos.

-Yo pensé que tenía 25…- murmuró una chica de 4 coletas rubias a su compañera de al lado -¿Estiramiento facial tal vez?- respondió su compañera en un murmullo.

-¿Alguna objeción señoritas?- preguntó molesta Tsunade, las dos chicas rápidamente se enderezaron como soldados y empezaron a silbar por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, y ahora que ya no hay ningún impedimento, empecemos. Uzumaki, eres el primero en pasar.- Dijo Tsunade saliendo del círculo.

-P-pero…-

-¡PÁSALE!-

-Ok- contestó nervioso Naruto con la voz entrecortada, después dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, el cual negó completamente con la cabeza, pues ya sabía que Naruto lo quería usar para salir del apuro y Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de presentarse con la loca de alado. Después de muchas miradas amenazantes de parte del azabache, Naruto desistió.

-¡Que pases!- insistió desesperada Tsunade.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo Naruto tragando saliva y armándose de valor. Observó a todos, recibiendo miradas de desaprobación, rechazo e indisposición a cambio. Suspiro, siguió encontrándose con miradas de todo tipo hasta que sus ojos pararon en una persona. Era una chica, de piel muy clara y cabello muy largo, lacio y muy parecido al de Sasuke en color. Ella al notar que la observaban, levantó su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos color perla, que lo miraban con incredulidad e inocencia. Él sonrió ampliamente, y camino hacia donde esa persona estaba, mientras ella se hacía cada vez un poco más hacia atrás. Naruto se paró frente a ella y dijo:

-¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, ya casi 17. Me gusta comer ramen, pasarla bien con mis amigos y lograr mis metas, aun así tenga que intentar muchas veces, no suelo rendirme. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el rubio con su sonrisa habitual, mientras la chica lo miraba con confusión.

-Este, bueno, yo…- Decía la chica mientras observaba como Naruto la miraba expectante –Yo, yo, mi nombre, este…- la chica balbuceaba cosas inaudibles, nadie en ahí presente la escuchaba, a excepción de Naruto, el cual la escuchaba pero no entendía nada- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, yo tengo…-

-Muy bien jóvenes, al parecer no pensé en su poco grado de entendimiento- Interrumpió Tsunade en un suspiro. -Háganlo como quieran, pero háganlo. Tienen hasta las 7:15 para presentarse entre todos, una vez que terminen Gai les informará cuáles son sus respectivos salones- declaró la directora, dejando a todos aliviados.

La rubia tomó los papeles del podio y bajo cuidadosamente los escalones, Gai le abrió la puerta de la salida y le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-Sé que iban bien, pero la verdad es que necesito un trago. Gai, te los encargo. Te suplico no fomentes la estupidez- Le susurró la rubia al enérgico profesor, para después tomar algunos de los documentos y dejarlos en la mano libre del maestro Maito Gai, la que no estaba sosteniendo la puerta. Se acomodó bajo el brazo los papeles con los que ella se había quedado, y finalmente salió mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la otra mano, seguida por la pesada puerta cerrándose tras de ella.

-¡Bueno chicos! Ya escucharon a la directora, conózcanse todos, pero no hagan mucho escándalo, ¡yo verificaré que todos se hayan presentado! No pueden escapar del ojo de Maito Gai-Dijo el maestro guiñando el ojo y mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

Y así transcurrieron las presentaciones, Naruto decía a veces cosas incoherentes y a Sasuke solo le daba la gana decir "Uchiha Sasuke" como presentación. Cuando todos se habían presentado con todos, se dirigieron a sus butacas, sin respetar los lugares asignados.

-¡Uchiha Itachi!- Gritó con gran energía el profesor, llamando la atención de Sasuke, el cual estaba a punto de sentarse.

-Soy Sasuke. ¿Qué quiere?- contestó molesto el pelinegro.

-"hm"- emitió un sonido gutural, muy rasposo, como de duda, mientras ponía una expresión de "te estuve observando"; algo así como los labios apretados con fuerza y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que rayos-Se dijo a si mismo Sasuke, extrañado, mientras el sonido emitido por el sujeto ceja poblada seguía sin parar.

-"HMMMMMMM"- Aumentó el volumen y la fuerza del sonido, su cara se tornó roja, y su expresión más fuerte.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Sasuke desesperado, harto del molesto sonido y la extraña expresión de pato del excéntrico sujeto que sería su profesor de educación física.

-¡Hyuga Hinata!- le dijo el profesor a Sasuke, soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, mientras señalaba a la aludida.

-¿Eh?- preguntó harto de las incoherencias del hombre con traje verde.

-¡Te faltó! ¡Te faltó presentarte con ella! ¡El ojo de Maito Gai lo descubrió!- expresó el maestro, su dedo aún señalaba a la asustada alumna.

-Ni lo sueñe- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos–En todo caso, ¿por qué ella no se presentó conmigo?- preguntó arrogante el pelinegro.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Hinata en un suspiro, la cual se encontraba al lado de Maito Gai- Soy algo tímida…- aclaró la chica, que ahora tenía un color parecido a un tomate maduro.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no es necesario, aparte de que Itachi no es digno de tu presentación- Dijo Gai con falsa indignación, para después voltear su rostro y sonreírle burlonamente al Uchiha menor.

-¡No!, yo, yo no, ¡yo no me refería a eso!-Dijo la ojiperla levantándose de su asiento de golpe y moviendo las manos desesperadamente en negación-Yo no, no quise…

-Ya cállate de una vez- murmuró Sasuke con la mirada baja –Me molestas- el ojinegro apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Hinata temerosa mientras Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a ella. Naruto lo miraba con cara expectante, pues el pelinegro tenía la misma expresión que cuando lo golpeó la misma mañana. Sasuke se paró enfrente de ella, tomó aire y levantó la mirada, dejando ver su notable enojo.

-Uchiha-san, yo…-

-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo con soberbia.-Tengo 16 años, disfruto de estar solo, odio los dulces, y en sí odio muchas cosas, pero debes de saber algo- Sasuke sonrió con malicia– Odio a las personas como tú más que nada en éste mundo.- Hinata gimoteó con asombro, el sabor del rechazo impregnaba sus labios.-Ah, también odio a alguien más aquí presente. Esa persona es el idiota cabeza hueca de Naruto por traerme aquí, odio a esta escuela y las dinámicas de esta índole- siguió el Uchiha despectivamente, mientras todos en el aula estaban boquiabiertos, menos Naruto, quien lo miraba pacientemente esperando a que terminase; ya estaba acostumbrado a las explosiones de su amigo.- ¿Ya estás feliz?- finalizó el pelinegro sarcásticamente, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-…-Nada, no hubo una respuesta de parte de Hinata. Sasuke dio media vuelta y avanzó a su lugar, molesto y de alguna manera asqueado de la situación.

Hinata, con los ojos inundados, llenó sus pulmones de aire, se armo de valor, dio unos pasos al frente y dijo lo más fuerte que su voz le permitió:

-¡Hinata Hyuga! ¡Tengo 16 años, me gustan los rollos de canela, presionar los botones de las flores en primavera, cocinar, leer, cantar, convivir con mi familia, dibujar y tratar de cumplir mis metas!-Dijo la ojiperla a una velocidad superlumínica, para después soltar un suspiro de alivio, y esperar la respuesta de Sasuke, al igual que todo el grupo.

Sasuke, que aún permanecía ahí de pie, miró a Hinata por arriba del hombro y soltó un burlón "_Hmp_", para después dedicarle diminuta sonrisa de lado. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su butaca, con la típica mueca amargada de siempre. Ignoro todas las miradas que lo seguían y se plantó en su asiento con el fuerte hedor psicológico de "aléjate" que solía desprender cuando estaba molesto.

Hinata permanecía ahí parada, temblando y sudando frío. El día de hoy había hecho algo que no había podido hacer durante 16 largos años…

Hacerle frente a alguien.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro a sus emociones revueltas, una sola imagen rondaba por su cabeza.

_¿Ese sin vergüenza, se atrevió a sonreír?_

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones de palabras con *:**

**Facepalm (wikipedia): **es un término coloquial inglés que se refiere al gesto propio de poner la palma de la mano en la cara en una muestra de exasperación. Es similar también a un suspiro. En las discusiones de Internet, el término se utiliza como una expresión de vergüenza, frustración, incredulidad, indignación o para mal en general, por ejemplo, cuando uno es tomado por sorpresa con un mal juego de palabras. También se utiliza cuando la persona que hace el gesto no cree que las palabras pueden expresar semejante nivel de la idiotez.

**Ah, también olvidé poner uno en el capítulo anterior, así que aprovecho para ponerlo aquí lol**

**Proscenio: **Es el espacio que hay entre el escenario y las butacas:D

***Sección de desahogo de la autora* lel**

**OMG lol, ¡primera interacción Sasuhina! aunque no tan romántica como se esperaba... xd Pero ya saben, lo más sabroso se deja para el final (; haha **

**Dios, la verdad es que éste capítulo es un poco corto, pero bueno, los que vengan después ya serán más largos c: Tengo muy mal sentido de proporción de capítulos, así que puede darse el caso de que unos sean enormes y otros chiquitos D: pero por eso lo subí ésta semana y no hasta la otra;)**

**Enserio me alegra muchísimo que se tomen su tiempo de leer éste humilde fanfic, y sobretodo cuando le dan follow o lo mandan a favoritos (w)/ me hace super feliz. Siempre ando stalkeando como va el fanfic así que cuando veo notificaciones de éste tipo me da el infarto (en el buen sentido) Gracias a ****_Murasakicat97_**** por ser el primer review 3 ¡yay!**

**En la forma anterior del fanfic los diálogos tartamudeados de Hinata eran de tipo "N-no, y-yo n-n-o no..." pero creo que cambiarlos a ésta forma "No, yo...yo no..." hace un poco más cómoda la lectura x3.**

**Y bueno obviamente infinitas gracias a mi compañera ****_Nani _****por siempre andarme ahí soportando cuando le pido opiniones sobre la redacción y el desenlace y así, es un ángel de verdad *3* la amo 3**

**También perdón si a veces en ésta parte donde meto mi cuchara haciendo mis comentarios, salen números "3" así solitos, pero es que son las caritas cagüais esas tipo ":3" - así, pero fanfiction decide eliminar los ojitos D: hahah**

**Disculpen los errores que contenga éste sencillo fanfic :**

**Y bueno, sin más comentarios me despido. ¡Muchas e infinitas gracias por leer! los mejores deseos de inicio de semana~**

**caricias textuales, **

_**D.D. Lunarsea.**_


	3. Amigos

**Capítulo 3.**

**-¿Amigos?-**

**Fanfic re-subido y editado completamente en redacción. Propiedad del usuario****_ D.D Lunarsea_****, perteneciente al grupo "AutumnWriters". Agradecimientos a ****_Nani_**** por su aporte de ideas.**

El anime y manga "Naruto" no nos pertenece, es obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

-"entrecomillado": Onomatopeyas, títulos, suposiciones.

-_cursiva_: pensamientos, diálogos descritos por el autor.

-Asteriscos*: palabras con aclaraciones al final del texto.

Anteriormente:

_Sasuke, que aún permanecía ahí de pie, miró a Hinata por arriba del hombro y soltó un burlón "Hmp", para después dedicarle una fugaz y diminuta sonrisa de lado. Después se dirigió a su butaca, con la típica mueca amargada de siempre. Ignoro todas las miradas que lo seguían y se plantó en su asiento con el fuerte hedor psicológico de "aléjate" que solía desprender cuando estaba molesto._

_Hinata permanecía ahí parada, temblando y sudando frío. El día de hoy había hecho algo que no había podido hacer durante 16 largos años…_

_Hacerle frente a alguien. _

_Y para cerrar con broche de oro a sus emociones revueltas, una sola imagen rondaba por su cabeza._

_¿Ese patán, se atrevió a sonreir?_

-Ehm…- pronunció nervioso el maestro, para después aclararse la garganta.-Bueno honorables alumnos de ésta academia, ¿qué les parece si seguimos con la asignación de sus grupos?- dijo Gai mientras buscaba torpemente las listas entre los papeles que le había dejado Tsunade, y sonriendo nervioso, prosiguió- Los semestres están divididos en cuatro grupos, A, B, C y D, a continuación leeré sus nombres con los respectivos grupos a los que se integrarán y su ubicación- dijo el maestro subiendo con rapidez al podio, y después de pegarle al micrófono con demasiada fuerza provocando un ruido ensordecedor, disculparse y demás, prosiguió a leer detenidamente la lista.

○ Grupo A: Yutaka Konan, Yahiko Pain, Uzumaki Nagato, Otsutsuki Zetsu, Yugakure Hidan, Takigakure Kakuzu y Akasuna no Sasori. Primer piso, el segundo salón junto a las escaleras.

○ Grupo B: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Sunagakure Matsuri, Iwagakure Deidara, Uchiha Obito, Yamanaka Ino. Primer Salón junto a las escaleras del primer piso, a la derecha del grupo A.

○ Grupo C: Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Tenpin no Jugo, Hozuki Suigetsu y Yakushi Kabuto. Segundo piso, segundo salón después de la biblioteca del lado derecho.

○ Grupo D: Sabaku no Temari, Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsashi Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata. Segundo piso, entre el grupo C y la biblioteca.

-Si tienen alguna duda será aclarada por la sublime bestia verde de Konoha, ¡Ósea yo!- avisó Gai, mostrando sus relucientes dientes y alzando su pulgar en signo de aprobación- Y si no hay dudas, pueden retirarse- añadió y por obvias razones, todos optaron por huir lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron.

Hinata salió de ahí presurosamente, la pena y la frustración hacían que se sofocara. Formulaba múltiples razones en su cabeza por las cuales pudiera estar pagando algún castigo divino.

_Tal vez sea por aquella vez que le pisé la pata a Akamaru, o por la vez que usé el perfume caro de mamá sin pedir permiso… no. Definitivamente fue esa vez que solo apagué la luz 45 minutos el día de la hora del planeta_.*-pensó la Hyuga mientras ponía su dedo pulgar en la boca y lo presionaba sutilmente con sus labios.

-Parece que las cosas no tienen la intención de pasar como yo las visualizo- murmuró la ojiperla, para después soltar un largo suspiro de derrota.

-¡Entonces sigue intentando y no te rindas!- Interrumpió una voz alegre, haciéndola sobresaltar. Al voltear se encontró con un rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Vamos en el mismo salón, ¿no es así Hinata-chan?-preguntó amablemente Naruto.

-¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó apenada la chica, deteniéndose para poder prestar más atención a lo que decía su compañero. El cabello del chico ondeaba suavemente a la par del viento, fundiéndose con el dorado de los rayos del sol. Se encontró mirando expectante al rubio, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Perdón! ¡No pensé que te molestara! no debí hablarte con tanta confianza- dijo Naruto apenado a la chica que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.-Enserio no quería…

-Está bien- interrumpió Hinata levantando su rostro. Su mirada era amable y sus mejillas estaban entintadas de un suave color rosáceo- Me alegra que creas que soy agradable, yo también, también pienso lo mismo…- y de nuevo sus ojos se encontraban en el suelo, mirando sus zapatos como si fueran la octava maravilla.

_Perfecto, lo arruiné, ahora tal vez él se sienta incómodo_…-pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior, lo único que ella quería en ese momento era esconderse bajo su flequillo para siempre.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Naruto con un tono mucho menos enérgico de lo normal.

Y antes de que la ojiperla pudiera reprocharse mentalmente, una mano se posó firmemente sobre su hombro, causándole escalofríos.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no piensas que soy un idiota insoportable y que Sasuke es mejor que yo?!- El rubio se encontraba mirándola con emoción y moviendo el hombro de la chica una y otra vez. Ella soltó unas risitas, no pudo imaginar nada más para relacionar con la actual situación que un perro entusiasmado cuando su amo llega a casa.

-Para nada- murmuró Hinata, el sonrojo aumento su intensidad cuando cayó en cuenta de que la mano del rubio aún seguía en su hombro, pero ahora de forma más delicada.

- Aparte no… no creo que ese tal Sasuke tenga muchos modales…- expresó la peliazulada tímidamente, casi inaudible- Y no te… no te quedes con esos conceptos sobre ti… no eres idiota ni insoportable. No dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario…- Las palabras de la chica de piel nívea parecían reconfortantes para el chico, pero más que nada, parecían ir dedicadas a sí misma.

Naruto soltó el agarre lentamente, y se alejó uno o dos pasos de ella. Ella tenía un sonrojo notable, y aún desistía de mirar hacia el frente. Se sentía sofocada, pero de algún modo mejor, pues hasta ahora su timidez no le había permitido expresarse tan abiertamente nunca.

En cuanto a él, bueno el parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Hinata…- pronuncio Naruto, para después tragar saliva con dificultad.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella temerosa.

-¡Hay… hay que ser amigos!- exclamó el chico ojiazul apenado, mientras rascaba su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Hinata sorprendida, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¡Sí! ¡Amigos!- Exclamó Naruto emocionado, su puño cerrado chocó contra su palma, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a los problemas existenciales de todo el universo.

-¿Pero, estás… estás seguro?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.- ¿No te van a molestar tus amigos si tú… bueno, si tú decides hablar…conmigo?-la expresión del rostro de la chica se había tornado progresivamente en un gesto de tristeza conforme iba formulando la pregunta. Naruto la miraba con sorpresa, pero eso fue intercambiado prontamente por un estallido de carcajadas.

-¡¿Pero…qué?!-exclamó dificultosamente entre risas- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó el chico al momento que posicionaba su mano en el estómago, como si éste doliera. Mientras el joven rubio seguía riendo, el rostro de Hinata se tornaba de un color niveo a un color rojo sangre.

-Sí, bueno. Ya sabes, soy torpe, tartamudeo y ese tipo de cosas…Aparte, yo soy… bueno, mi actitud, mi actitud es…es más que odiable.- Tartamudeó ella apenada, las uñas de sus dedos se habían clavado involuntariamente en la palma de sus manos.

Hinata fue interrumpida por sonoras carcajadas de parte del rubio, pero no contagiaban alegría en ella esta vez. Su mente divagaba, a ella llegaban imágenes de todas las personas que siempre habían dicho que odiaban su actitud, incluido Sasuke Uchiha. De algún modo se sentía molesta al ver que el rubio no la tomaba en serio, ¿era tan difícil encontrar a alguien con tan baja autoestima que diera pena? ¿Y si el hecho de que ella fuera miserable era lo que le causaba gracia al joven que se encontraba riendo en su presencia? Negó levemente con su cabeza, probablemente él tenía buenas intenciones, sería verdaderamente una mala persona si asimilara las cosas con mala fe.

El repentino silencio la sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose bajo unos cristalinos ojos azules que la miraban seriamente.

-Probablemente pienses que soy un mentiroso- dijo Naruto con expresión firme- Sé que somos polos opuestos, pero déjame intentarlo. Si crees que sería capaz de burlarme de ti con una mentira tan cruel como pedirte amistad, estás en un error.-ella lo miró atónita, de algún modo sintió como si hubieran visto a través de sus pensamientos.

-Al igual que tú, yo no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos, sigo siendo imprudente e impertinente y tal vez algún día te canses de mi presencia. Te diría que si no crees en mis palabras, puedes irte y te dejaré en paz para siempre, pero si no mal recuerdo, te comenté que no suelo rendirme-Las últimas palabras que salieron de él fueron acompañadas de una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que aseguraba que no podía estar mintiendo. Ella rio por lo bajo y después le sonrió amablemente.

Naruto al ver su reacción sonrío con éxito; pero inmediatamente soltó un monosílabo burlón y le dio la espalda. Recargó sus manos en su nuca.

-Me sorprende que seas tan inocente como para caer en una situación de éste tipo, Hinata…- dijo el aún de espaldas, su tono de voz era tan neutro que la intención de sus palabras era ilegible. Ella sintió su corazón estremecer, reconocía éste sentimiento, se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago. Sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a aguarse.

-¡Es el tipo de situación en la que te verás acompañada de un sujeto que probablemente te deje en vergüenza, pero te prometo que será sin querer! ¡También espero que no te moleste que hable hasta por los codos!- Exclamó el entusiasmado para después empezar a reír victorioso. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y tocó su pecho.

_Me había asustado ¡Dios! Pero así que un…un amigo. Que felicidad_.- se dijo Hinata para sus adentros. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y una gran sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

En ese instante el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases comenzó a sonar, firme, estruendoso y muy molesto. Los dos taparon sus oídos con sus dedos y comenzaron la carrera contra el reloj para llegar hasta el aula; pero a mitad de camino Naruto decidió tomarla del brazo y jalarla para apurar el paso, por lo que en vez de correr los dos a la par, la situación terminó con él corriendo y ella siendo arrastrada como un trapeador*con los que limpian el suelo.

-¡Llegamos a tiempo! ¡Yay!- gritó Naruto deslizando salvajemente la puerta corrediza del salón, levantando su mano y la de Hinata en señal de victoria. Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él y la pobre chica que lo acompañaba, que apenas había salido viva de la arrastrada que le había dado el muchacho.

_Espero por lo menos haber cumplido bien mi función como artículo de limpieza, despejando un poco el suelo_- pensó ella mofándose de sí misma, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Si, felicidades. Tomen asiento por favor si no quieren arruinar su victoria con una falta el primer día- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, siendo nada más y nada menos que el profesor en turno.

Naruto y Hinata atendieron las órdenes del profesor inmediatamente y tomaron dos puestos libres en el aula, uno junto al otro. El profesor entró y cerró la puerta corrediza y después de dejar su material de trabajo en el escritorio, empezó a escribir su nombre en el pintarrón*

-Muchachos, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy su maestro de literatura de ahora en adelante- Aclaró el docente mientras jugaba con el plumón. Era un sujeto alto, de tez blanca, cabello grisáceo y una extraña máscara que tapaba al menos la mitad de su rostro.

_-¿Qué hay con su cubre bocas? ¿Tendrá una enfermedad viral? Increíble que la escuela permita que los maestros vengan en ese estado_- susurró una voz femenina detrás de Naruto y Hinata.

-_No creo, es de esos cubre bocas personalizados, así que es por moda. ¿Entonces crees que sea de Harajuku*?_-contestó otra voz femenina.

El estruendo que hizo el borrador que azotó Kakashi contra el escritorio, hizo que las dos personas de antes guardaran silencio. El profesor aclaró su garganta y procedió:

-Bien, no sé cómo les haya ido en sus vacaciones de verano, pero sinceramente no es de mi interés. Para empezar el ciclo escolar, les dejaré el proyecto del parcial-Anunció el maestro Hatake y le dio la espalda al grupo para empezar a escribir en el pintarrón.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritó al unísono todo el grupo, en acuerdo de que esa manera de empezar el día no era muy alentadora. En lo que Kakashi terminaba de escribir, los quejidos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar.

-Bien muchachos- llamó la atención el docente, estableciendo el orden –Su primer proyecto consiste en esto, básicamente-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el alumnado pudiera apreciar lo que había escrito. Los rostros de desconcierto eran acompañados por críticas sutiles.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero profesor! ¿Acaso eso no es demasiado invasivo a la privacidad?- preguntó una voz masculina al fondo del aula.

-Yo lo llamaría "acoso al compañero" si tuviera que dar mi opinión. Pero bueno, explicándolo más claramente, tienen que elegir una pareja, no importa quién sea, preguntarle los siguientes aspectos y transcribirlos en computadora. El trabajo es impreso, obviamente- dijo Kakashi señalando lo que anteriormente había escrito en el pintarrón.- Nombre, edad, lugar de nacimiento, hobbies, integrantes de su familia, comida favorita, dirección de domicilio, deporte favorito, habilidades, debilidades, idiomas que domina, trabajo de sus padres, lugar de residencia, color favorito, animal favorito, carrera que elegirán y por qué, serie de televisión/caricatura/historieta favorita y el por qué eligieron a esa persona.-

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡Que hay si la persona se rehúsa a darme sus datos!- reclamó Naruto -Me niego totalmente a hacer un trabajo así de innecesario-y fingiendo indignación, se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria del maestro.

-Es el 40% de tu calificación, es un regalo. A menos de que quieras intercambiarlo por 10% de actividades en clase, 5% de lecturas de comprensión, 5% de exposición, 10% de actividades del libro, 10% de…-

-¿Cuándo dijo que se entregaba? ¿Lo quiere impreso, verdad? ¡Puedo engargolarlo si así desea!- Interrumpió Naruto con entusiasmo, causando las risas de todos en el aula.

-Profesor, ¿por qué insisten en acosar al compañero?-preguntó un chico apuesto de pelo castaño, piel bronceada y colmillos afilados.

-No lo sé Inuzuka, pero fue propuesta de Gai, y viniendo de él, no me sorprende- dijo Kakashi sintiendo pena ajena del pobre hombre del verde traje ajustado.-Y bien, hoy veremos el primer tema. Así que abran su libro en la página 10, literatura en el renacimiento…

La primera clase transcurrió con normalidad, Kakashi decidió no dejar de dictar ni un segundo, así que todos terminaron con ampollas en el dedo donde se recarga el bolígrafo. En la siguiente clase, con Onoki, más de la mitad se durmió, puesto a que las largas charlas de historia no eran muy divertidas que digamos. En Química con Ebisu separaron a Naruto de Hinata por estar hablándole sin parar. Y ya era la cuarta clase, la hora de biología con Kurenai Yuhi, esposa del profesor de matemáticas, Asuma.

-…Perfecto chicos, ahora tomen nota por favor, les daré la asignación de equipos para la próxima práctica de laboratorio- explicó Kurenai y rápidamente todos sacaron sus bolígrafos/lápices o cualquier recurso que tuvieran para escribir.

Kurenai anunció los equipos con lentitud, para que ellos pudieran tomar nota. A medida de que lo hacía, muchos alumnos agradecían por estar con sus amigos y otros maldecían por la razón contraria. Los equipos estaban formulados por 4 personas cada uno. Naruto y Hinata lamentablemente no habían quedado juntos, puesto que él había sido asignado al equipo 1 y ella al 5.

-Disculpe profesora- exclamó una persona amablemente-¿de qué se trata la práctica? Si es que se puede saber- prosiguió el joven de cabello azulado, perteneciente al equipo de Naruto.

-No hay problema Sora. Abrirán un testículo de toro para observar su anatomía reproductiva- aclaró ella seriamente.- Si son muy delicados, pueden traer guantes de látex-

-¿¡Bolas de toro!? ¡No me…- exclamaron al unísono Naruto y Kiba, otro integrante del equipo 1, pero fueron interrumpidos por la mirada asesina de Kurenai.

-¡Inuzuka, Uzumaki!- llamó la docente, furiosa-¡Salgan en éste instante!- ordenó señalando la puerta. Los dos muchachos obedecieron y salieron del aula acompañados por Kurenai, que despidió al demás grupo con un sonoro portazo.

Aprovechando que la profesora había salido, todos los equipos empezaron a reunirse. Todos los integrantes del equipo de Hinata ya se habían encontrado a excepción de la antes nombrada, que aún seguía ideando como acercarse. Una de las chicas del equipo paró su plática y fijó su vista en Hinata, tratando de analizar porque no se les unía. De repente a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la reunión de alumnos de nuevo ingreso, donde ella apenas había podido pronunciar su nombre. La chica sonrió y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de la Hyuga.

-¡Hola!- exclamo amablemente la chica de los chonguitos y ojos marrones llamando la atención de Hinata, haciendo a ésta sobresaltar.-Mi nombre es Tenten, estoy en tu mismo equipo y también soy de nuevo ingreso, no sé si recuerdes haberme visto...-

-¡Claro!- contestó Hinata con una gran sonrisa, que inmediatamente cambio a su semblante de siempre para tratar de disimular su emoción.

_¡No! Hinata, no parezcas tan entusiasta, ¡va a pensar que la estabas observando!- _

-¡Es por tu, tu…tu peinado! Sí eso es, es…es muy bonito. No lo olvidaría- comentó la ojiperla amablemente, esperando que la chica no pensara en la extrañez del momento.

-¡Gracias! Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte a hacerlo- respondió sonriente la chica, con bastante normalidad-¡Qué bien que me recuerdes! Ciertamente hubiera sido muy vergonzoso si una desconocida hubiera venido a molestarte. ¿Te parece que llame a las demás chicas del equipo?-preguntó Tenten con sutileza, a lo que Hinata asintió gentilmente con la cabeza.

Después de hacerles una seña, dos chicas más se acercaron. Hinata recordó haber visto a la primera en la junta, era una chica de cabello rubio quemado, recogido en 4 simpáticas coletas- Ellas son Sasame y Temari. Temari viene desde Suna- aclaró Tenten, presentándolas con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerte, ya te dijo Tenten pero no está de más. Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y efectivamente vengo de aquel maldito lugar desértico donde hace más calor que en el infierno, pero eso no interesa ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica de las coletas, su voz era madura y el tono de ésta bastante sarcástico.

-Yo me llamo, bueno, yo… mi nombre, mi nombre es Hinata…Hyuga- dijo la ojiperla apenada, encontrándose bajo el profundo verde azulado de los ojos de la rubia, que la miraba confundida. Temari y Tenten se miraron entre sí y después la miraron a ella.

-¡Que tierna!- exclamaron las dos melosamente mientras apretujaban a la pelinegra y daban pequeños saltitos. Hinata permanecía inmóvil, pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto físico.

-Ya chicas, suéltenla. Es incómodo verlas retorcerse como Magikarps*- exclamó la segunda chica que hasta el momento había permanecido callada. Era de baja estatura y complexión delgada. Su largo cabello anaranjado caía con gracia sobre su espalda y sus ojos color miel observaban todo con calma, sin transmitir ningún sentimiento en concreto.

-_Parece una muñeca de porcelana, es tan pequeña_…- pensó Hinata, admirando a su compañera. –_Me pregunto si podría hacerse pasar por una alumna de escuela primaria_…-

- Hola, me llamo Fuuma Sasame y vengo del sonido, pero estudio aquí desde hace varios años. Soy el otro integrante de tu equipo; Me gusta Pokémon.-Dijo orgullosa la pequeña chica, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mucho…mucho gusto!- le dijo Hinata amablemente a Sasame, la cual asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de amena charla con sus compañeras, por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba la mejor parte del día, el descanso.

Tenten tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la salida, Temari la seguía distraídamente, mientras escribía en su teléfono móvil

-¡Oye Hinata! ¿No vienes?- preguntó la chica de los chonguitos, parándose frente a la puerta.

-Yo...-

-Si es por tu amigo…-Sasame fue interrumpida por los gritos de la profesora Kurenai y los quejidos de Naruto y Kiba que se escuchaban desde fuera. La pelinaranja sonrió y sacó un DS color rosado de su mochila antes de continuar.-…Si es por él, no creo que termine pronto, como podrás notar. Aparte, ha de tener amigos de otros grupos con los que quiera pasar el descanso ¿no crees?- preguntó la chica casualmente a Hinata, mientras cerraba el cierre de la bolsa de donde había sacado el DS. Sin esperar una respuesta de la ojiperla, corrió en dirección en donde se encontraban sus otras dos compañeras. Tenten hizo un ademán para que fuera con ellas, mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Bueno, supongo que tienen razón…- murmuró la Hyuga para sí misma, y después de pensárselo por última vez, se unió a sus compañeras para ir a la cafetería.

En otra parte, un Naruto agotado mentalmente venía casi arrastrándose por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su aula, después de la charla gigante sobre los modales que le había sido impartida por Kurenai.

-Cielos…-dijo el rubio después de suspirar derrotado.-Qué maestra tan obsesiva. Es casi igual de molesta que el emo reprimido de Sasuke- Se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba su monedero, que tenía una simpática forma de rana.

-Di eso cuando seas capaz de siquiera llegarme a los talones. Te recuerdo que eres más inútil que un teclado sin intro- exclamó burlonamente un pelinegro que recién había llegado al salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Sí, como sea. Realmente estoy demasiado agotado Sasuke, también tengo hambre, así que si me permites voy a ignorar tu comentario e ir a comer- dijo el ojiazul desganado, pasando a un lado de Sasuke para poder salir del aula. En cuanto tomó la perilla, el Uchiha se lo impidió, tomando su brazo con fuerza.

-Espera- Exclamó firmemente Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Naruto- Necesito tu ayuda- finalizó el azabache, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera. ¿Ayuda? ¿Sasuke pidiendo ayuda? Tenía que ser serio.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Naruto extrañado- Si se trata de cuidar de nuevo a las bestias que tienes como mascotas, mejor velo olvidando porque…-

-Es sobre alguien…-

**_Continuará…_**

**Aclaraciones de palabras con (*)**

**Trapeador (wikipedia):** La **fregona, lampazo, trapeador, mapo, mopa, trapero, coleto, suape, aljofifa, mocho, trapo de piso o mechudo** es una herramienta para limpiar el suelo en húmedo y suele constar de un palo en cuyo extremo se encuentran unos flecos absorbentes.

**Pintarrón (wikipedia):** Un **pizarrón blanco** o **pizarra blanca** es un tablero rectangular de color blanco usado para escribir o dibujar en él con un marcador o rotulador cuya tinta se borra fácilmente. Es un instrumento común dentro de un aula de clase, cumpliendo una función similar a la del pizarrón de tiza o pizarra. En **México** se lo conoce también con el término pintarrón, que es además una marca registrada por una compañía con sede en **Guadalajara Jalisco.**

**Harajuku (wikipedia):** Harajuku (原宿 "alojamiento de la pradera") es el nombre con el cual se conoce a la zona que rodea a la Estación Harajuku en Tokio (Japón), la cual está situada sobre la Línea Yamanote en el barrio especial de Shibuya de Tokio (Japón).

Es conocida por ser uno de los lugares de compras más populares de la ciudad, a la vez que sirve como punto de encuentro para los jóvenes, quienes cada domingo se reúnen y exhiben estilos de moda únicos y de én es posible apreciar mercadillos así como grupos musicales y solistas en vivo. **(De ahí lo de los cubre bocas, las personas en Harajuku suelen usarlos como accesorios, y algunos los costumizan)**

**Magikarp (Pokémon Wikia): **Pokemon tipo agua, 1era generación. Magikarp es prácticamente inútil en combate: solo sirve para salpicar, y se le considera muy débil. Esta conducta llevó a científicos a estudiarlos en profundidad. Con todo, en realidad es un Pokémon muy práctico. Sobrevive en cualquier medio acuático, aunque esté contaminado. A veces es capaz de saltar alto, pero nunca más de 2 metros. Este Pokémon salta y chapotea sin razón alguna. **(Básicamente su única función es retorcerse xd)**

**La hora del planeta: **La hora del planeta o Earth Hour (en inglés), es un evento mundial impulsado por el World Wide Fund for Nature (WWF) que se celebra el último sábado de marzo de cada año y consiste en un apagón eléctrico voluntario, en el que se pide a hogares y empresas que apaguen las luces y otros aparatos eléctricos durante una hora.

***Zona de desahogo de la autora***

**Omg no puedo creer que haya pasado una semana tan rápido D: enserio se me pasó volando, la escuela me ha tenido trabajando sin parar como una esclava ;-;**

**No saben enserio lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, es algo que me alegra el día siempre:'3 es simplemente un gran detalle de su parte dejar sus comentarios sobre éste humilde fanfic3 inmensas gracias a: Hinatacris, Fher34, ****C****ami-Shama, Naiu, Murasakicat97, GiiMee y Uchihinata-20, sus comentarios alegraron mi semana como no tienen idea, les agradezco forever que hayan leído ésta historiac': **

**Y bueno omg demasiada interacción Naruto y Hinata, pero el capítulo se llama ****amigos**** y solo eso son x3 así que no se preocupen, que pronto habrá mucha acción Sasuhina:3**

**Disculpen si el capítulo es muy corto, pero en unas horas saldré de viaje a conocer uno de los lugares más importantes de mi país y no iba a tener tiempo de subirlo después:( Pero el fin de semana lo compensaré, pues el capítulo que viene será muchísimo más largo, lo prometo(:**

**Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ¿de quien le hablará Sasuke a Naruto?:3 jiji, eso lo veremos la siguiente actualizaciónc:**

**Tengan una hermosísima semana y disfruten siempre de su vida, que para eso es:3**

**caricias textuales,**

**D.D. Lunarsea.**


	4. Complicaciones

**Capítulo 4.**

**_-Complicaciones-_**

**Fanfic re-subido y editado completamente en redacción. Propiedad del usuario****_ D.D Lunarsea_****, perteneciente al grupo "AutumnWriters". Agradecimientos a ****_Nani_**** por su aporte de ideas.**

El anime y manga "Naruto" no nos pertenece, es obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

-"entrecomillado": Onomatopeyas, títulos, suposiciones.

-_cursiva_: pensamientos, diálogos descritos por el autor.

-Asteriscos*: palabras con aclaraciones al final del texto.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Éste capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar/malas palabras. Se recomienda la discreción del lector~

Anteriormente:

_-Espera- Exclamó Sasuke de forma imponente dirigiéndose a Naruto- Necesito tu ayuda- finalizó el azabache, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera. ¿Ayuda? ¿Sasuke pidiendo ayuda? Tenía que ser serio._

_-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Naruto extrañado- Si se trata de cuidar de nuevo a las bestias que tienes como mascotas, mejor velo olvidando porque…-_

_-Es sobre alguien…-_

-¡Sasuke! ¿Podrá ser posible que te hayas curado de tu asexualidad? ¡No me creo que estés enamorado! – Exclamó el rubio sorprendido, para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Y de repente, otro sonido aún más fuerte interrumpió la sonora risa incontrolable del rubio, por supuesto, el sonido del puño del Uchiha impactándose en su cabeza.

-¡Qué sucede contigo! Enserio que eres un enfermo…Sasuke malo.- exclamó Naruto con voz quejumbrosa, mientras sobaba la gran protuberancia que se empezaba a formar en su cráneo.

-No soy asexual, no estoy enamorado y cierra el pico, que nos va a escuchar- dijo Sasuke lanzando un pequeño vistazo a la puerta, asegurándose de que había puesto el seguro.

-¿Quién nos va a escuchar?- susurró dudoso el rubio.

-La persona de la que te vine a hablar- confesó Sasuke bajando su tono de voz- Escucha. Ésta mujer es muy extraña y…-

-¿Está buena?- preguntó Naruto con intenciones perversas, causando el enojo del pelinegro.

-No imbécil. Lo que está es loca, chiflada, demente y cualquier otro sinónimo, quiero que me ayudes a quitármela de encima- Dijo el azabache desesperado al ojiazul. La punta de su pie golpeaba repetidamente el suelo, en señal de nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el Uzumaki con curiosidad, algo parecía venirle a la mente.

-No sé su nombre.-declaró el chico Uchiha mientras observaba la ventana.-es pelirroja y lleva gafas de armazón, estaba con nosotros en la junta- describió éste, Naruto parecía haber encontrado una respuesta.

-Espera… creo que se quién es…-dijo el rubio con el dedo indice en su mejilla- Sólo una pregunta más… ¿Tiene el pecho plano?

-Sí, algo así.-

-¡Es Karin!- exclamó Naruto orgulloso.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Así es, ¡es mi prima hermana! se llama Karin Uzumaki- Dijo el rubio emocionado por su descubrimiento. Sasuke únicamente suspiró con cansancio.

- Con toda razón- Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del pelinegro- Son igual de insoportables.-Finalizó diciendo para después ver como Naruto se indignaba y se daba la media vuelta.-Ya, ya, no te ofendas. Era necesario decirlo, lo sabes.- Dijo el Uchiha tratando de retener algunas risas. El rubio también parecía haberse contagiado del ambiente, ver a su mejor amigo reír en sí era muy extraño; aunque en éstas ocasiones era entendible, pues lo que había causado la risa era un comentario maligno y eso sí que iba con Sasuke.

–Pero enserio necesito tu ayuda, sinceramente ya me tiene harto. Estoy seguro que está allá afuera, detrás de la puerta, y la verdad me da pánico salir.- Confesó el pelinegro mientras se recargaba sobre una banca, su mirada permanecía en el techo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar que había pedido ayuda por una situación tan tonta.

-Demonios, Sasuke. ¿Por qué yo?-dijo después de un largo y sonoro suspiro, pero no obtuvo respuesta del Uchiha. Naruto sonrío.

_-Soy su único amigo después de todo. Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mí, Sasuke. Ésta vez no te defraudaré…- _

Naruto posó su mano en la manija de la puerta y le quitó el seguro. Sasuke lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Veremos que hay que hacer.-Dijo el rubio entusiasmado, acto seguido deslizo la puerta del salón, haciendo caer a una Karin que se encontraba pegada como una sanguijuela a la puerta, seguramente tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-Karin, ¿no me acompañas? Voy a la cafetería a comprar una caracola de chocolate- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, tomando a su prima del brazo, y jalándola hacia el lado contrario del que había salido huyendo Sasuke hace unos segundos.

-P-pero- dijo Karin aferrándose a la manigueta de la puerta.

-¿Mande? No te escucho. Me alegra que estés ansiosa de acompañarme- y acto seguido el rubio la cargo sobre su hombro, en contra de su voluntad. Y así emprendieron un dificultoso camino a la cafetería mientras Karin pataleaba, mordía su hombro y le pegaba puñetazos en la espalda.

La cafetería del colegio era considerablemente amplia, tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban apreciar los jardines, estaba climatizada y contaba con muchos muebles y adornos estilo minimalista. Había de todo tipo de alimentos, máquinas expendedoras, y algunas televisiones de pantalla plana para entretener a los alumnos. En una de las tantas mesas se encontraba sentada Hinata Hyuga, platicando alegremente con sus compañeras Sasame, Tenten y Temari. La última de éstas volteó casualmente a la entrada, divisando a cierto compañero rubio.

-Oigan, ¿Ese no es Naruto?- preguntó la chica del desierto llamando la atención de sus compañeras, las cuales voltearon a la dirección donde éste se encontraba.

-¿Qué trae ahí? ¿Es un cadáver?- preguntó Sasame con curiosidad al ver al rubio, el cuál parecía estar buscando algo.

-¿Lo que trae consigo es siquiera una persona?- exclamó Tenten confundida, haciendo que sus compañeras rieran.

Las risas captaron la atención del rubio, que se encontraba desesperado por encontrar un lugar en donde depositar lo que traía sobre su hombro. Hinata lo miró al sentir la mirada sobre ellas. Naruto las saludó alegremente, mientras sonreía victorioso.

-Que ni se atreva- dijo Temari molesta, mientras veía como el Uzumaki se acercaba con paso rápido.

Al verlo demasiado cerca, Tenten se paró de su silla y apuntó a Naruto de forma retadora.

-¡Naruto! Ni siquiera pienses que…-

La advertencia de Tenten fue interrumpida por el estruendo que hizo Naruto al dejar lo que traía sobre su hombro en una de las sillas de la mesa de las chicas.

–Chicas, ella es mi prima. Espero que se lleven bien, me voy. ¡Byebye!- y acto seguido salió corriendo, sin dejar tiempo siquiera para reclamarle. Tenten regresó a su silla y suspiró con derrota, volteó a ver a sus compañeras para quejarse de lo ocurrido, encontrándose con todas ellas analizando el cuerpo que había sido dejado en su mesa. Tenten imitó la acción, pero después de un momento le encontró forma a lo que tenía sentado al lado.

-¿Karin?- preguntó la chica de los chonguitos asombrada, la chica pelirroja solo soltó un monosílabo cansado en forma de afirmación.

–Oh por Dios eres tú-exclamó asustada Tenten -¿Qué te pasa, estás bien? – preguntó desesperada la castaña, moviendo de un lado al otro el cuerpo desparramado de Karin sobre la mesa. La mano de la pelirroja tomó la de Tenten, deteniendo el movimiento.

-Sasuke-kun es hermoso, pero él no me ama- Lloriqueó la Uzumaki, apoyándose en el hombro de la chica de los chonguitos. Temari y Sasame se miraron entre sí, sintiendo pena ajena de la situación.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata a Tenten, la cual sonrió amablemente.

-Así es, hemos sido vecinas desde pequeñas- Aclaró la chica de ojos marrones –Y no se asusten, Karin siempre es así de temperamental- confesó ésta mientras acariciaba la cabeza pelirroja de la chica Uzumaki como si de un cachorro se tratase.

-¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! ¡Aunque mi Sasuke me haya roto el corazón!- Gritó Karin con el puño en alto. Parecía uno de esos hombres ebrios que van a beber al bar después de que sus esposas los echan de casa, por ser ebrios y pasar demasiado tiempo en el bar.

-Karin, ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?- preguntó la chica de chonguitos con sospecha.

-Cuatro horas y media, las mejores de toda mi vida- respondió Karin, un silencio incómodo de parte de todas las chicas en la mesa se hizo presente.

-¡No… no te preocupes!- exclamó Hinata rompiendo el hielo. -¡Tú puedes enamorarlo! ¡Sólo ten… ten confianza y acércate! ¡No aceptes un…un no por respuesta!- Motivó con todas sus fuerzas la Hyuga a la Uzumaki, dejando a todas sorprendidas.

- No sé cómo eres tan positiva, si al fin y al cabo él también te despreció- Dijo inocentemente Karin, dejando a una Hinata boquiabierta. – Pero gracias chiquilla, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la pelirroja como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tenten se hundió en su asiento y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apenada por la imprudencia de su amiga.

-Qué descaro el tuyo Karin, no tienes remedio- regañó Tenten a la chica de ojos color rojo brillante.

-No te preocupes Tenten-san, no…no pasa nada- formuló Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa –Mi nombre…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto- se presentó la ojiperla.

- Karin Uzumaki.- dijo ésta como presentación.-Oye, ¿eres novia de mi estúpido primo, verdad? Es eso o es gay y ustedes son "amigas", porque de otra forma no creo que él tenga contacto con una mujer.- le preguntó la chica a Hinata, la cual no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse a niveles desconocidos por los humanos, y balbucear negaciones incomprensibles.

-¡Oh miren la hora! ¿Por qué no vamos a inscribirnos a algún taller de una vez? así Karin puede dejar de ser tan imprudente- exclamó Tenten mientras miraba asesinamente a Karin, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos- secundó Sasame sin despegar la vista de su Nintendo DS, mientras Temari ayudaba a Hinata a regresar a la vida.

Y así las cinco chicas se dirigieron a la pizarra donde estaban las hojas de los informes, horarios y descripciones de los talleres disponibles. Hinata sugirió cocina, pero Tenten y Temari explicaron que por algunas circunstancias de la vida e incidentes piromaníacos, Sasame no tenía permitido por ningún motivo acercarse al fuego. Sasame sugirió el taller de costura, pero Temari le recordó que tampoco podía estar cerca de ningún objeto punzante como las agujas o punzo-cortante como las tijeras. Temari sugirió danza tradicional, pero todas aclararon tener dos pies izquierdos, así que lo descartaron. Karin sugirió crear un nuevo club de fanatismo hacia Sasuke Uchiha, pero esa idea fue descartada sin siquiera tener que decirlo. Finalmente, Tenten sugirió Karate o Volleyball, pero como Sasame también tenía tendencias agresivas, optaron por quedarse con Volleyball.

Después de anotarse en el taller, lo que quedó del descanso lo aprovecharon para platicar más con Karin, conociéndola un poco más a fondo. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Física con Iruka, Lengua extranjera con la flamante maestra Mei Terumi, Matemáticas con Asuma, y por último el taller a elección, el cual fue hora libre puesto a que éstos empezarían hasta el día jueves.

Por fin sonó el último toque de la campana, indicando el final del día. Después de despedirse rápidamente de Naruto y sus compañeras, Hinata tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al gran portón del colegio, en donde un chofer la esperaba para ir a casa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hyuga- dijo amablemente un hombre de cabello blanquecino, abriendo la puerta trasera del lujoso automóvil. Dentro de él se encontraba sentada una niña de piel nívea y cabello liso color marrón, vistiendo un uniforme de otro colegio. La pequeña de no más de 11 años volteó a ver a su hermana, encontrándose con unos ojos perlados iguales a los de ella. Hinata pudo observar la molestia en su mirada.

-Muchas gracias Kazuma-san- agradeció amablemente Hinata, mientras éste cerraba la puerta del auto inmediatamente después de que ella había subido.

– Hanabi ¿sucedió algo? Si es así, puedes decírmelo.- preguntó con preocupación la Hyuga mayor a su pequeña hermana.

-Nada- respondió secamente la niña, manteniendo la mirada al frente.

-¿Nada? No sé por qué no te creo, tal vez es que te conozco mucho- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa cálida, mientras retiraba suavemente un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre la frente de su hermana. - ¿te molestan en la escuela?- preguntó timidamente, a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Será que te lastimaste o te caíste?- intentó de nuevo Hinata, a lo que Hanabi respondió de la misma manera. La mayor miró a su pequeña hermana, analizando su lenguaje corporal y una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.

-¿Mamá y…papá?- Y esta vez no hubo respuesta alguna. Hanabi volteó el rostro hacia ella, dejando ver sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y sus labios apretados, esforzándose para que éstas no salieran.

Hinata recostó a su hermana sobre su regazo y acarició su cabeza, haciendo que ésta última se durmiera de inmediato. La mente de la Hyuga mayor permanecía en blanco, mientras veía por la ventanilla como algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por las espesas nubes que reposaban en el cielo. Sin pensarlo, formuló una pregunta al hombre que había sido su chofer toda la vida.

-Kazuma-san ¿Podría usted ser tan amable de decirme que paso con Hanabi? Si no es mucha molestia- preguntó Hinata casi automáticamente, aún perdida en el espectáculo que el cielo le brindaba.

-Si señorita. Me atrevería a decir que es por el viaje a Corea que realizaron el Señor y Señora Hyuga.- Explicó él con sumo respeto.

-¿Viaje a Corea?- preguntó ella sorprendida. Sus ojos se posaron en el retrovisor del auto, encontrándose con los ojos de semblante gentil del señor Kazuma.

-Sí, informaron ésta mañana, al parecer fue de improvisto. No dijeron la duración de éste, pero al parecer será hasta el sábado.- aclaró el hombre de avanzada edad con amabilidad, manteniendo la vista en el camino.

-Ya veo, muchísimas gracias por enterarme- agradeció la chica. Ciertamente más que su chofer, era considerado como un abuelo por las dos niñas Hyugas.

_-Ya veo, el cumpleaños de Hanabi es el viernes…- _pensó Hinata mientras regresaba su vista al cielo, que ahora estaba nublado completamente, oscureciendo la tarde.

Posó la vista en su hermana, observándola dormir tranquilamente. Sonrió involuntariamente.

-_Se está volviendo una persona muy fría últimamente…como desearía que ella tuviera ese semblante de paz siempre y no solo mientras duerme…Espero que mamá y papá no olviden que aún es una niña, una niña que aún los necesita_.- pensó con decepción la ojiperla, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. El ritmo de vida que sus padres llevaban apenas era comprensible para ella, y aun sabiendo las razones de su ausencia y de su escaso tiempo para convivir con ellas, le dolía profundamente. No podía imaginar lo que sentía su pequeña hermana, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de comprender el porqué de las cosas.

El auto se detuvo enfrente de una lujosa y amplia casa, hogar de los Hyuga. Hinata ayudó a una somnolienta Hanabi a llegar hasta la puerta, en donde fueron recibidas por varias mucamas que las llevaron a tomar el almuerzo. En el gran comedor se encontraba también su primo hermano Neji, que vivía con ellas ya que se había mudado a Konoha con el fin de ejercer sus estudios allí.

Después de almorzar los 3, siguieron con su rutina diaria. Hacer tarea, ducharse, navegar un rato por internet y esas cosas. Y así transcurrieron los días, todos con cosas nuevas e interesantes. Por ejemplo, el martes Karin abandonó el club de volleyball para unirse al club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual sorprendentemente, no había sido creado por ella. Vale la pena recalcar que era el taller con más integrantes, tanto mujeres como hombres.

El miércoles Naruto y Kiba se desmayaron en la primera incisión al testículo de toro, cosa que marcó el inicio a uno de los _hashtags _más usado en la semana por los alumnos, según _Twitter_. "#MásHuevosTieneElToroQueUzumakiEInuzuka"

El jueves, se había armado un gran alboroto por un pequeño cerdo infiltrado en la cafetería, que al final resultó ser mascota de la directora. Y por fin era viernes, el día que marcaba el fin de la primera semana en el colegio. Las primeras clases se pasaron bastante rápido, no hubo nada que fuera muy trascendente, y ahora se encontraban en Física con Iruka, la penúltima clase de ese día.

Hinata se encontraba bastante preocupada, pues aunque ya le habían informado a Hanabi que sus padres no estarían presentes para su cumpleaños y no lo había tomado tan mal como ella pensaba, quería hacer algo especial con ella. El problema era que justo hoy tenía que empezar a hacer el proyecto de literatura con Naruto, y no era capaz de cancelarle puesto que el Uzumaki también había cancelado un compromiso importante con tal de reunirse.

-Hinata ¿pasa algo? Te veo preocupada- preguntó Sasame a la Hyuga, sacándola de sus pesamientos. La pregunta atrajo la atención de Naruto, que también se encontraba curioso por el estado de Hinata.

-No es nada Sasame-chan, gracias por preocuparte- Mintió la peliazulada, con una sonrisa tan triste que en vez de calmar, preocupaba.

-Dime la verdad-exclamó Sasame firmemente, mientras sacaba un cartucho del interior de su DS.- Si no lo haces, destruiré mi juego de Pokémon- insistió la chica del sonido, tomando el cartucho de DS entre las tijeras. Temari y Tenten hicieron una seña de que no lo permitiera por nada en el mundo, así que Hinata no tuvo más opción que contarle.

-Bueno…verás, digamos que…que tengo algo que me tiene intranquila…- confesó Hinata con nerviosismo, esperando a que Sasame guardara las tijeras para continuar. –Hoy es el cumpleaños número 12 de mi… mi hermana Hanabi y mis padres… ellos no estarán presentes, lo que la tiene muy deprimida… Sin embargo, yo no…no sé qué hacer para verla feliz…no quiere hacer nada, ni siquiera salir con sus amigas… está muy… muy deprimida- dijo la ojiperla con la voz quebrada, haciendo que Sasame se arrepintiera por haberla obligado a contarle algo tan personal. Temari, Tenten y Naruto también estaban escuchando.

-Hinata-chan, si quieres podemos cancelar lo del proyecto para otro día…- Ofreció Naruto seriamente, tomando su hombro como signo de apoyo.

-¡No! Para nada… aunque fuera así, yo…yo no tengo la menor idea de que hacer…- Dijo Hinata como excusa, aunque no del todo falsa.

-Propongo algo- exclamó la pelinaranja llamando la atención de los otros 4 –Porque no te reúnes con Naruto en algún restaurante o centro comercial y llevas a tu hermana. Ella puede ayudar a proporcionar datos tuyos para el proyecto y Naruto con alguna idiotez seguro la hace reír. Así saldrá a pasear y no se quedará sola en casa.- sugirió Sasame, dando una muy buena solución.

-¡Me parece muy bien! ¡Y yo que pensé que solo hablabas idioma Pikachu!- exclamó el rubio sorprendido por la brillante idea de la chica de la familia Fuuma.

-¡Naruto idiota! ¡No seas grosero!- regañó Temari mientras levantaba su mano para propinarle un coscorrón.

-Tranquila, de algún modo es cierto. Sé las líneas de todos y cada uno de los personajes de Pokémon- interrumpió Sasame a la rubia. Su tono era serio, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La charla fue interrumpida por las disculpas del profesor Iruka, que por un asunto de urgencia tendría que abandonar el aula 5 minutos antes. Los alumnos le aseguraron con la mayor sonrisa en el rostro que no pasaba nada y que fuera tranquilo. Algunos hasta le dieron la bendición de lo felices que estaban.

-Bueno chicas, tengo que ir al entrenamiento de Basketball con Gai.- anunció Naruto a sus compañeras mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.

-¿Tan pronto ricitos de oro? Aún faltan 5 minutos de ésta clase y 10 de descanso para que empiece la otra.-Preguntó Temari con la vista pegada a su teléfono móvil. El rubio sonrió por el apodo y miro desafiante a la chica del desierto.

-No sabes que perturbador es ser regañado por un maestro con leotardo por llegar medio minuto tarde, querida –aclaró éste, mirando como a Temari se le fruncía el ceño mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular. Sin darle más importancia, caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y salió sin más, directo a su entrenamiento.

-Bueno chicas ¿nos vamos a quedar atrás? Hay que ir a entrenar también - dijo Temari mientras presionaba el pequeño botón de bloqueo de su celular una y otra vez.

-Pero Temari-chan, hoy no vino Anko-sensei…-interrumpió Hinata tímidamente, la rubia antes mencionada la miró burlonamente.

-Ese es el punto cariño, es para que piensen que hacemos ejercicio y nos preocupamos por nuestro cuerpo. ¿Nunca has visto la cantidad de _likes_ que tienen las que suben su foto a _Instagram_ mientras están en el gimnasio? Es lo de hoy.-aclaró Temari victoriosa. Hinata la veía confundida.

-En realidad casi no lo reviso… lo uso a veces para subir fotos de las flores que crecen en las macetas que pongo en el balcón, o de los pasteles que horneo con Hanabi… pero nunca he visto niñas en el gimnasio.-contestó la peliazulada con el dedo índice en su barbilla. Justo ahora había recordado que no había regado sus plantas ésta mañana.

-Muy bien Temari, me has motivado. No más fotos de comida a _Instagram_. Tenemos que inscribirnos a algún gimnasio ya.- exclamó la chica de ojos marrones con decisión, siendo apoyada por Temari.

Después de eso, Temari y Tenten se dirigieron a los vestidores motivadas por su reciente espíritu deportivo. Hinata y Sasame también se vieron arrastradas por ésta ola de motivación, siendo obligadas a ir con el antes mencionado par.

Las cuatro se encontraban en los vestidores, cambiando su uniforme de diario por el de actividad física. Hinata aún se encontraba frente a su casillero, mirándose frente al pequeño espejo que había en el interior de éste, en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-preguntó Tenten mientras terminaba de ponerse la blusa del uniforme. La peliazulada la miró con ojos de cachorro.-Oh por favor, ¿tanto miedo a un uniforme? Si yo tuviera tu cuerpo saldría derrochando glamour y mirando a las demás mortales como inferiores.-

-Lástima que seas plana como una tabla, Tenten.-Añadió Temari burlonamente, ganándose como respuesta una toalla sudada en la cara que había sido lanzada por la castaña de chonguitos.

-Yo concuerdo con Hinata, éste uniforme parece haber sido elegido por alguna clase de pervertido.- Dijo Sasame mientras subía sus calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla. Su opinión era cierta, un uniforme que consistía en un mini-short azul marino más pegado al cuerpo que Karin a Sasuke y una blusa blanca de cuello redondo con mangas que al igual que el short, parecía bodypaint* de lo ceñida al cuerpo no daban algo mejor que pensar. El que había elegido ese atuendo, o era un depravado o no tenía sentido común.

-Lo eligió Tsunade. Que se podía esperar.- dijo Temari sarcásticamente desde el pasillo, después destapó su botella de agua y la empino sobre sus labios, sorbiendo un poco de aquel refrescante líquido cristalino. Tenten también salió de los vestidores, esperando a sus otras dos compañeras junto a la rubia.

-No… no estoy muy segura de querer salir así Sasame-chan-le comentó Hinata a su compañera, que se encontraba asegurando con una bandita de hule su cabello, en una coleta alta.-Perdón por molestarte… pero ¿podría pedir prestada tu sudadera*? Es que en serio…soy incapaz- preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla con un sonrojo intenso. Sus ojos miraban hacia sus zapatillas deportivas.

La pelinaranja le extendió la pieza de ropa, pero antes de que la chica Hyuga la tomara, la quitó de su alcance. Hinata la miró confundida, Sasame sonrió.

-Debes superar tus miedos, Hinata-chan.-le dijo ésta con una sonrisa amable, mientras tomaba su bolso deportivo e introducía la sudadera en él. Inmediatamente salió al pasillo junto con las otras chicas.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó Temari, Hinata negó con la cabeza, inflando las mejillas.

-¡Oh por favor Hyuga! No es como si estuvieras desnuda. Como dice esta pokemona, debes superarlo-dijo Temari burlonamente, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña chica de cabello naranja.-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que salgas, pero ten en cuenta que si llegamos tarde es tu culpa.-amenazó la rubia, mientras una molesta Sasame quitaba la mano de Temari de su cabeza.

Antes de que la peliazulada pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el sonido que hace un celular al vibrar. Todas buscaron en sus bolsos, siendo Hinata la dueña del teléfono en cuestión.

-¡C-chicas! Me están llamando… pero pueden adelantarse si desean. Las alcanzaré en un rato- Mintió Hinata para que sus compañeras no perdieran el tiempo ahí, pues al final ella no tenía intención de salir sin nada que la cubriese más que aquel uniforme.

-Hinata-chan, tu y yo sabemos que nunca saldrás sin esto.- dijo Tenten mientras le lanzaba su sudadera, resignada. Después de soltar un suspiro siguió-Nos adelantamos, no tienes excusa para no alcanzarnos, así que no te tardes mucho.- exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa, Hinata le miró inmensamente agradecida. Inmediatamente tocó el botón de "contestar" en la pantalla de su _Iphone_ blanco en cuanto las chicas se marcharon.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la ojiperla tímidamente, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja mientras subía la cremallera de la sudadera de Tenten.

-_Hola hija_-contestó una voz femenina del otro lado. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-¡Mamá! ¡Qué…que gusto que hayas llamado!- exclamó feliz la chica Hyuga. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-_Nada en específico, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas… ¿Qué tal está Hanabi?_- Preguntó la madre de Hinata, su voz era delicada.

- Ella, bueno… ella realmente, está deprimida…- confesó Hinata tristemente, esperando una respuesta de su madre. Después de unos segundos de silencio, ésta contestó.

-_Ya veo. Hinata, asegúrate de pasarle al contador los archivos que te mandé por e-mail_- Dijo la señora Hyuga, ignorando lo que le había dicho su hija anteriormente.

-¿Eso…es todo lo que dirás? ¿Qué pasa…qué pasa entonces con el cumpleaños de Hanabi?- preguntó molesta la chica, a sabiendas de que le estaba alzando la voz a su madre.

_-¿Cumpleaños? Oh, es verdad_. - Dijo Hana Hyuga, después de dudar un momento. Hinata sintió su cuerpo estremecer. Casi pareciera que su madre estaba bromeando, pero ella sabía que no era así.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado… ¿tan poco…te importa?- Preguntó Hinata al borde de las lágrimas, histérica.

-_Ya basta. Te paso a tu padre_ -

-¡Pero!- Reclamó Hinata, pero después se vio interrumpida por la firme voz de su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-_Hinata, deja de hacer escándalo. Estamos muy ocupados aún, de haber sabido que te pondrías así, no hubiéramos llamado siquiera. El cumpleaños es un día como cualquier otro, una tontería. Hanabi tiene que dejar de ser tan infantil_- Dijo Hiashi Hyuga, sin inmutarse por los gimoteos que hacia Hinata al llorar. Ella no podía sentir más que su corazón helarse y su sangre hervir.

-Sí claro, exigir a una niña de 12 años que…que deje de ser infantil.-dijo Hinata, sonriendo amargamente.-No los necesita…porque son como desconocidos para ella. Espero que entiendan si después no les quiere tampoco.- Soltó la chica, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos perlados.

-_Como quieras, adiós_- Un sonido intermitente indicó que la llamada había terminado. Hinata se quedó ahí de pie, aun sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja. Las lágrimas que habían estado estancadas, ahora recorrían sus mejillas con libertad.

Los sollozos de la chica hacían eco en el amplio lugar, resonando como golpes en el metal de los casilleros. Hinata abrió molesta la puerta del suyo para guardar su móvil, encontrándose reflejada en el pequeño espejo de antes. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos y su expresión era deprimente.

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

_-No puedo seguir siendo débil. Tengo que ser fuerte para Hanabi_.- pensó Hinata mientras miraba su reflejo con decisión. Tomo un pañuelo de tela del interior de su casillero y lo mojo con un poco de su agua embotellada para después pasárselo por el rostro, quitando los rastros de sus lágrimas. Peinó su largo cabello en una media cola. Se sentía lista para desahogar sus penas contra el balón.

Hinata corrió hasta llegar al gimnasio, abrió la pesada puerta y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. El entrenamiento del equipo de Basketball ya había empezado y sus compañeras también estaban practicando en la cancha de Volleyball. Divisó las mochilas de sus camaradas en las gradas, y fue a dejar la suya junto a las de las demás.

Las ráfagas del viento arremetían fuertemente contra las puertas y ventanas del gran gimnasio, más el ambiente del interior era muy caluroso. Hinata suspiró, la verdad es que se sentía abochornada.

La chica remangó la sudadera y abrió completamente la cremallera de ésta, sintiendo un poco más de aire pasar. Cada vez que su mente estaba desocupada, recuerdos de la última llamada con sus padres venían a ella. Frunció el ceño con molestia y se dispuso a bajar las gradas, lista para jugar.

Casi al final de éstas, un grito de advertencia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintió un fuerte impacto en el rostro, que la impulsó hacía adelante. Perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó desde las gradas hasta la duela, golpeando todo su cuerpo en el camino. Todo se volvió negro en cuestión de instantes.

Su rostro ardía al igual que sus rodillas, por sus labios también pasaba un dolor punzante, como si los latidos de su corazón se manifestaran a través de ellos. Sintió una descarga de electricidad al momento de rozar su labio inferior, ensuciando sus dedos de un líquido con una textura más espesa que la del agua. Abrió los ojos al hacerse idea de lo que aquel líquido podría ser, encontrándose bajo las miradas preocupadas de los chicos del equipo de basketball y obviamente, sus compañeras.

Todos preguntaban a la vez cómo se encontraba, más ella tenía la mente ocupada en otra cosa. Sintió la ira recorrer por sus venas y las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Se sentía humillada, inútil, avergonzada.

Un chico le extendió su mano para que ella se incorporara, más la chica la dejó tendida, incorporándose débilmente por su cuenta.

-_No necesito su lástima, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma… ¡No me miren así! ¡No piensen en lo débil que soy!_- los propios pensamientos de la ojiperla hacían estremecer su corazón, se sentía impotente por ser una persona tan inútil, dependiente de los demás.

Entre sollozos, la peliazulada tomó el áspero balón que tenía a sus pies, dejando a un lado el intenso dolor que le produjo el doblar sus raspadas rodillas. Todos la miraban preocupados, menos una persona.

Un pelinegro miraba indiferente desde el círculo de salto de la cancha de baloncesto. Era el único ahí y había detenido su actividad física por una sola razón.

Quería su balón de vuelta.

La chica sonrió con amargura, sintiendo como el sabor de su sangre se combinaba con sus lágrimas al llegar a sus labios. Cegada por la ira, tomó impulso y con toda la fuerza que tenía, le devolvió su balón.

En la cara.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, viendo como el chico Uchiha se levantaba del suelo, limpiando la sangre de su nariz con el antebrazo. Si las miradas fueran armas, todos ahí presentes ya hubieran muerto a manos de sus ojos de obsidiana.

-¿Es que tú estás loca? ¡Ve a desquitar tu ira a otra parte, enferma!- Gritó Sasuke a Hinata, causando las risas de algunos de sus compañeros; más a él no le causaba gracia alguna. Les lanzó una mirada amenazante para que se callaran, logrando su cometido. Después observó a la chica que tenía enfrente, las rodillas le sangraban y uno de sus brazos tenía un gran hematoma*. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y un hilillo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus hinchados labios.

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa chica?-_pensó Sasuke, confundido.

Ella frunció el ceño al sentir su mirada, tratando de retener las lágrimas frente a aquel chico que se había convertido en su peor pesadilla en cuestión de días.

-¿Crees que puedes…que puedes ir lastimando a quien tú desees y luego dar… dar indiferencia a cambio?-preguntó Hinata entre lágrimas al pelinegro. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Al igual que lo que tú piensas de mí…yo también odio a las personas como tú más que a nada en éste mundo. Eres un…un poco hombre y un egocéntrico-exclamó la ojiperla, descargando todo su enojo. Se las había arreglado para dejar de llorar.

Sasuke alzó la ceja en desconcierto.

-_¿Lastimar? ¿Lo que yo pienso de ella? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?_- pensó el pelinegro confundido, tratando de asimilar la situación. De repente, la pelota de baloncesto que había estado rebotando después de que le hubiera golpeado la cara, se detuvo al lado de su pie. Sasuke miró el balón y después regreso la vista a la chica que tenía enfrente. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Así es, cuando se te fue la pelota, la golpeó a ella en la cara. Cayó desde las últimas dos gradas.-dijo una voz detrás de él, causándole escalofríos. El pelinegro volteó encontrándose con dos ojos azules que lo miraban con tranquilidad.

El Uchiha apretó sus puños. ¿Qué esa chica no podía entender por si misma que él no tenía la culpa en absoluto?

_-_Tal vez deberías disculparte.- le sugirió Naruto, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y quitó la mano de su amigo con desdén.

-No te metas en mis asuntos.- le dijo con un tono despectivo, más que furioso. Sus ojos miraron de tal manera al rubio que éste se apartó un poco.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, sus brazos estaban tensos y los músculos de sus cejas se empezaban a cansar gracias a su ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué de repente él era el villano del cuento? ¿Por qué la gente a su alrededor era tan estúpida?

Antes de poder agarrar la manigueta, la puerta se abrió por sí misma. Detrás de ella se encontraba Gai, su entrenador, con un leotardo de cuerpo completo verde y unos calentadores naranjas.

El sujeto de las cejas espesas lo miró, parando en sus fosas nasales ensangrentadas, su ceja abierta y su cara enrojecida por el golpe. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se dio cuenta que al fondo del gimnasio había alguien en peor situación.

-¿¡Pero qué pasó aquí!?- exclamó asustado Gai, abriéndose paso entre el pelinegro y los demás alumnos que estorbaban para entrar.

-Se acaban de golpear mutuamente Gai-sensei- Dijo inocentemente Rock Lee, un chico con corte y cejas similares al profesor.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡En éste honorable colegio no está permitida la violencia!, ¡vayan por separado a la enfermería y luego a detención por 30 minutos!- exclamó Gai dramáticamente, señalando a Sasuke y a Hinata.

-Pero Gai-sensei, yo no me refería a ese tipo de violencia, lo que paso en sí fue un…-

-No Lee, no tienes que preocuparte. A mí también me duele hacer esto pero lo tengo que cumplir.- dijo Gai, las lágrimas de la juventud resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Hinata fue la primera en salir a la enfermería, acompañada de sus 3 compañeras. Su mirada estaba perdida mientras se dirigían al lugar. Las otras chicas alegaban sobre el anterior incidente, pero ella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían.

La mente de la Hyuga se transportaba a los sucesos anteriores. Estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber dicho lo que dijo. Inmediatamente, recuerdos del pelinegro venían acompañados con la mirada de confusión que él tuvo en todo momento. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_-Él…no lo hizo a propósito…-_pensó ella, recordando todo lo que le había hecho pasar al muchacho_.-Después de que le dije todas esas cosas horribles… él solo…se quedó callado.-_ las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, se había comportado como un perfecto energúmeno con alguien quien ni siquiera tenía la culpa. Sintió náuseas y una opresión en el pecho.

_La culpa ya empezaba a carcomerla._

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a la enfermería. Hinata agradeció que sus compañeras estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupadas hablando del incidente como para notar su estado. Las chicas se marcharon después de despedirla y desearle lo mejor. La ojiperla se quedó de pie un momento ante la puerta antes de entrar, ¿siquiera una persona tan vil como ella merecía que alguien atendiera sus heridas? sollozó al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho antes, cegada por la ira que le provocó aquella llamada. Tal vez al final sus padres tenían razón, solo causaba problemas.

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer que la miraba preocupada. La chica Hyuga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que la persona más indicada. La enfermera, Shizune, la miró con ternura. Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo.

Después de que las heridas de la chica fueran atendidas, entre otras cosas, fue el turno de Sasuke. Mantuvo una conversación "amena" mientras Shizune lo atendía rápidamente.

Un rato después, Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia la sala de detención, ahora llevaba la falda gris del diario, junto con la blusa blanca de botones y el saco azul. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, cayendo con gracia sobre su espalda. Se paró a acomodar sus calcetas altas negras al llegar a la entrada del lugar, tomó aire y deslizó la puerta, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar ahí.

Analizó rápidamente el interior antes de adentrarse, encontrándose con que el Uchiha ya estaba presente. Tenía el rostro recargado sobre la palma de su mano y miraba al cielo, con una expresión tranquila. La ojiperla miró hacia el suelo con tristeza después de ver el pequeño vendolete que el muchacho llevaba en la ceja.

Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia un lugar desocupado al otro lado de la sala, lejos de Sasuke. Afortunadamente no eran los únicos, también había algunos chicos y una que otra chica.

Al no haber profesor encargado, la chica sacó una libreta y empezó a dibujar desganada con un bolígrafo. Los trazos que hacía salían temblorosos y sin precisión, pues su mente estaba ocupada ideando como arreglar aquella situación que la tenía tan deprimida.

Después de no tener éxito trazando nada, guardó su cuaderno de dibujo y se puso a jugar con el bolígrafo, presionando la parte retráctil de éste contra la mesa y soltándole para que rebotara y el bolígrafo saltara. En un instante, el bolígrafo salió disparado hacia la derecha, derribando la torre de naipes que estaba construyendo el chico de alado.

Considerando eso, y el incidente del balón, se podría decir que definitivamente su buena puntería no le estaba ayudando en nada.

El muchacho, un sujeto alto y de apariencia peligrosa, se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa. De repente, tomó un mechón de su cabello y tiró fuertemente de él, acercando su rostro al rostro de la chica. Ella gimoteó con dolor.

-¿Viste lo que hiciste, puta de mierda?-preguntó molesto a la chica mientras jalaba con más intensidad, ella lo miró suplicante.-No me digas ¿crees que con mirarme así te voy a soltar o algo? Quítate el complejo de princesa, pobre perra estúpida.- escupió burlonamente el sujeto, su mirada era insana.

-Me…me duele- tartamudeó Hinata refiriéndose al agarre de su cabello, sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser arrancado de su cráneo. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó y posicionó su pulgar en el labio partido de la Hyuga.

-¿Y a mí qué que te duela? mejor cállate. No quieres que te vuelvan a partir el labio ¿verdad?- dijo él, molesto. Ella cerró sus ojos con miedo.

-Se lo merecería bastante, siendo sincero-añadió una voz masculina detrás de ellos–Pero siento que te lo mereces más tú.- Y acto seguido, un golpe sordo se escuchó en el aula, haciendo que los demás ahí presentes intercambiaran el bullicio por silencio.

Unas milésimas de segundo después, Hinata sintió como su cabello era liberado de aquel agarre, aliviándole el dolor.

Sus ojos perla se abrieron lentamente, enfocando su vista para poder ver con claridad. A sus pies se encontraba el chico de antes, totalmente inconsciente. Cabe recalcar que su labio estaba partido al igual que el de ella.

-Vámonos- ordenó la misma voz de antes. Al voltear, se encontró con el Uchiha tomando su mochila. Ella lo miró extrañada y el chico la miró de la misma forma. El claro de sus ojos y el oscuro de los de él se habían encontrado un momento, introduciéndose cada uno en las miradas del otro. Hinata apartó la vista con nerviosismo por el contacto visual.

-¿No me oíste?-preguntó él después de un suspiro de derrota.- vámonos de aquí antes de que ese maleante despierte.-ordenó. Ella se paró rápidamente y lo siguió hacia la salida del aula de detención.

La chica Hyuga caminaba detrás de él en silencio, observando su ancha espalda y las dos mochilas que llevaba en su hombro derecho, la de él y la perteneciente a ella. Sus pasos resonaban en los desolados pasillos, manifestando el eco de sus presencias.

_-Éste sería un buen momento…pero tal vez no la ocasión indicada-_pensó la chica mientras miraba como él se pasaba la mano por su lacio cabello, tan negro como la noche. Ideaba formas de decirle lo que tenía que decir, pero luego se acobardaba y desistía de pensar en ello.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en el exterior, en el jardín delantero. El camino de piedras que llevaba hacia el portón principal cada vez se acortaba más. Sasuke paró un momento para acomodar la mochila negra que estaba resbalando de su hombro, perteneciente a él.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Lo siento…mucho-dijo ella, suavemente. Sus piernas temblaban.

-…- No hubo respuesta alguna de parte del pelinegro, que aún le daba la espalda. Ella pensó que tal vez su voz había sido tan suave que no la había escuchado.

-Lo siento mucho- repitió más fuerte, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Ésta vez dudó en volver a decirlo, pues estaba segura que su voz se había escuchado claramente. Aun así, lo hizo.

-Lo…-

-Ya te escuché- interrumpió Sasuke, volteándose hacía ella –Ni creas que te defendí porque me compadecí de ti, es sólo que odio a ese tipo de personas. Para ya de disculparte, es molesto- aclaró el Uchiha con voz molesta, Hinata bajó la mirada.

El ambiente se había tornado tenso y las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos. El único sonido que se hacía presente era el silbido del viento.

-Y-yo…-tartamudeó Hinata, Sasuke dejó las dos mochilas en el suelo, poniendo atención a lo que iba a decir. La ojiperla sintió sus piernas flaquear de nueva cuenta al encontrarse bajo su profunda mirada. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y continuó.

-Yo… lo siento.-Dijo ella, el ojinegro frunció el ceño por su disculpa. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle sobre el tema, ella lo interrumpió.-Nunca me he arrepentido tanto de algo…como lo de hoy. Yo… yo no tuve por qué lanzarte ese balón, y te dije todas esas cosas horribles y tú… me dejaste hacerlo.-exclamó arrepentida Hinata, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente, mientras veía como su cabello se reflejaba azulado cuando ondeaba bajo los tenues rayos del sol.

-Aun así…-La chica levantó su rostro temerosa, encontrándose una vez más con los ojos de su acompañante. Apartó la mirada hacia un lado al sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. –l-lo siento por que aparte de decirte todo eso…yo, te lastimé físicamente... y solo quiero que sepas que yo…- Hinata hizo una pequeña pausa, su expresión se tornó triste antes de continuar.

-…Lo siento.-

La chica lo miró en busca de alguna respuesta, más el mantenía su típica expresión aburrida. Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Entendiendo que su presencia lo molestaba, recogió su mochila del suelo y la acomodó en su hombro, dispuesta a marcharse hacía la salida. Después de dar unos pasos, una voz llamó su atención.

-Mi ceja- expresó el pelinegro de repente, haciendo que ella volteara. Sasuke señaló su ceja y prosiguió.-No me volverá a crecer cabello en la parte de la cicatriz.- Hinata lo miró confundida. Él suspiró molesto antes de continuar.-Si logras arreglarlo con tus cosas de maquillaje de mujer para el día de la foto del anuario, te perdonaré. Aun así espero que cargues con la culpa para siempre.-dijo el chico Uchiha con falsa indignación. La peliazulada abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Haré… haré todo lo posible! ¡Muchas…muchas gracias Uchiha-san!- exclamó ella entusiasmada, mientras se reverenciaba una y otra vez. Sasuke hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, que desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-No bromeo con lo de la culpa, pues aparte de haberme golpeado y humillado enfrente de todos, me has hecho sentir como una mierda de persona indirectamente- comentó el ojinegro mientras miraba como los árboles movían sus hojas al son del viento. Cuando regresó la vista a la chica, ella lo veía confundida.

-Olvídalo, no es algo que tú me hayas dicho.- aclaró después de un suspiro de derrota, ella aún lo observaba de la misma manera. El pelinegro se sintió incómodo bajo su constante mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí parada todavía? estás impidiéndome el paso.- exclamó Sasuke con aires de superioridad, Hinata le agradeció por última vez y después de una reverencia, corrió hacia la salida. El chico se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo como ella desaparecía de su vista cuando el camino de piedras llegaba a su fin.

-_Va a ser difícil verte de la misma forma después de lo que me dijo Shizune_.-pensó el Uchiha mientras acomodaba las asas de su mochila en sus hombros. Miró el cielo por última vez antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

-Perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato, niña Hyuga-

**_continuará..._**

**-Aclaraciones de palabras con (*)-**

**Bodypaint: **Pintura corporal, acto de aplicar pigmentos sobre la piel.

**Sudadera:** Expresión que usamos en México para referirnos a la polera, buzo o polerón de algodón utilizado para hacer deporte.

**Hematoma: **moretón, moratón, morado, brujón, mallugón, cardenal.

**_*Zona de desahogo de la autora*_**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿Que tal están?**

**Han pasado ya dos semanas (?) desde que actualicé la última vez, así que por la demora el capítulo es un poco más extenso, ¡yay!:3**

**Omg, Sasuke y Hinata han interactuado, repito han interactuado. So much drama en éste capítulo, pero vendrán cosas mejores y sí, más drama lol. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Shizune a Sasuke? omggg jajaja lo descubriremos después *3* jiji, amo tanto a Hinata hermosa y a Sasuke bebé ;-;**

**La verdad es que he estado seca de ideas, he tenido un terrible bloqueo mental intenso de escritor ;-; y todo por el final de Naruto xd no puedo creer que una parte tan grande de mi vida haya acabado:'( **

**La verdad es que a mi no me pareció malo el final, en realidad aprecio en demasía todo el esfuerzo que Kishimoto-sensei ha puesto en estos maravillosos 15 años de trabajo, de los cuales durante 9 años, he tenido el honor de haber pasado tantas aventuras junto a todos los personajes de Naruto, es simplemente algo que siempre será una de las mejores (si no es que la mejor) parte de mi vida:'3**

**En cuanto al SasuHina, si esperaba con ansias una interacción por lo menos :c pero ya tenía la idea de que era muy difícil que quedaran juntos estos babys hermosos):, doy gracias por la existencia doujinshis y fanfics de esta pareja hermosa, alimentan mi alma:'3 ¡y que viva el SasuHina por siempre en nuestros corazones!**

**Saliendo del tema, les agradezco muchísisisiisisismo todos sus reviews, me hace feliz saber lo que piensan sobre esta humilde historiac': bienvenida ****_Uchiha Hyuga Hinata_**** como nueva lectora:3 Igualmente para ****_Uchihaas_****, me alegra mucho saber sus opiniones:'3 Gracias ****_Murasakicat97, Hinatacris y Fher34_**** por haberme acompañado desde el capítulo uno, al igual que los demás lectores que están aquí presentes leyendo esta historia, los amo muchísimo a todos enserio uvú**

**Y bueno, disculpen errores ortográficos o de redacción que pueda tener éste fanfic, no se si les pase pero al escribir a veces me da penita volver a leer lo que hago x3 y termino revisándolo una o dos veces nada más, pero eso cambiara con motivo de hacer más fácil la lectura. **

**Sin más les deseo un excelente fin de semana y nos veremos en la próxima actualización~~**

**con mucho aprecio,**

_**D.D. Lunarsea**_


End file.
